Frozen Darkness
by Second Flash of Konoha
Summary: An old King of a mystical Kingdom is searching for a worthily throne prince. What will he do when destiny shows him the cold and dark live of a small boy? See how Naruto is given a meaning to his live and a way for power! Dark Naruto x femKyuubi x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this here is an AU story about a dark and powerful Naruto.

Summary: The old King of Ice and Darkness needs an heir for his Kingdom, but he doesn't deem anyone worth to be his successor. What will he do when his ice mirrors show him the dark and cold live of a small boy? What part will the Ice Kingdoms arch- enemies, the fire Kingdom play? R&R!

Many possibilities for pairings: Naruto **x **FemHaku **x **FemKyuubi **x **FemOC and maybe others like Yugito, Karin, Tayuya, Shizune, etc… Just vote between them, but I will decide, later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Frozen Darkness**

_Prologue – A new chosen_

Fire Country, Konohagakure at October 9.

It has been almost six years now, since the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of its defeat by the hands of the fourth leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage. The villagers were already preparing for the festival to be held on that day as it came to be tradition over the last five, now almost six years.

The day of the massive Kyuubis attack and later defeat was also the day that Uzumaki Naruto was born, the day he _celebrated_ his birthday. Unlike most people, Naruto celebrated alone, well he tried to be alone. He hid himself and hoped that no one would find him, but Naruto was famous in Konoha, even so famous that many wanted to be part of his birthday. They literally _searched_ for him, even if it meant to break into his home to search for him, even in his _old_ favourite hideout, under his bed.

Why could a six year old be famous you ask? Well…it is a super ultra S-ranked secret that only every single adult in Konoha knows…sooo I can't tell you seeing as it would break the law of the third leader, punished by dead, so please pardon me and let's move on.

Uzumaki Naruto was a six year old boy with blue eyes, blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He lived alone in his own apartment. He was skinny, had only poor and dirty clothes, he had almost no belongings and he hated many things. He hated the life he lived. He hated the village he lived in. He hated the people that lived in said village. And he hated his most loved person in the whole world, Kushina-san as he called her now. He was smart enough to not show this hate, seeing as how weak he was, being only a child. He hides it very well under his cold and emotionless self.

Kushina was his most loved one, because his happiest moments were with her. The first three years of his life that he had spend with her…oh how he wished it could just be like back then. No worries, no fear…and no pain. He had felt safe, as he still felt safe in the memories of these days and her soft and warm embrace.

But now she was hated by him, because she didn't come back. She didn't come back after three years. It was one of the very few memories he had of her that he wished he would forget. She told him that she was just taking a trip away to have some time for herself, away from the village and would come back very soon. Of course he begged her to let him come along, but she said that he had to be a good boy and stay at home. She promised him that she would come back with a present for him, but only if he was good and did what he was told.

As most kids do, he believed his parent, but he had an awful feeling that something bad was about to happen, and that he wanted to be with his mother if it did occur. But in the end, he stayed silent and smiled at her. She was his mother; she wouldn't do anything that would hurt him, right?

No, she would. He knew better now. All the times when he woke up with mysterious cuts on his chest or arms he would receive guilty glances from her at the breakfast table. Of course back then he just thought he had hit some sharp edges of his bed and desk while sleeping. And he now knew that his nightmare he had of his mother standing over him at night in front of his bed with her eyes closed, sweating and holding a kunai over him clenched in her hand, when she would open her eyes and the realization would dawn upon her face and she would run out of his room, was in fact no dream.

He was only three when she had left him, and no one was there to look after him, no one to cook for him, or to do shopping, to help at all. It was when his house was forcibly sold by the bank when no one made the payments for the montage that he realized that she would not come back again. His mother's bank accounts were also mysteriously empty, leaving him with nothing but a little allowance given by the third village leader, the Sandaime Hokage, to live off.

At first he was counting the hours for his mothers return, then just the days, then just the weeks before he finally stopped knowing it was futile. It was to that time when he found out about the feelings that the people of Konoha held for him, without his mother shielding him it became worse as the days went. Whenever he asked the old Hokage why everyone felt hatred and disgust towards him, he would never get a proper explanation. It would always be something like:

'It's something that you will understand when you're older Naruto.'

'Its not you Naruto, it's just that they can't seem to see what a great child you actually are.'

'They are just hurt Naruto, they lost important people and loved once. They don't know how to live with this pain.'

'It is nothing that you have done. Don't worry; it will get better in the future.'

So after a series of paradoxical and worthless explanations, he gave up on asking the old Hokage for reasons.

All of this had an effect on him. Before hand he was a happy enough child, oblivious to the things around him and had the attention, if lukewarm _love_, of his _mother_. After she had left, he was exposed to the world around him, and he finally saw and experienced something no child ever should.

Loneliness. Neglect. Indifference. Fear. Hate. Despair. Hopelessness.

He got a small apartment from the old Sandaime Hokage, after he was told to leave by the orphanage when he was four. He had been living there ever since, and he gained a small measure of independence. But a four year old could hardly be expected to cook for and look after himself, something which even adults have trouble with.

Everyday would follow the same meaningless routine, and every day he would lose a bit more strength, a bit more of his will to go on, hiding all his emotions away beneath a cold emotionless shell, to hide his emotional weakness and to save him from further pain.

Of course all of this went unnoticed among those living in the village hidden in the leaves.

Well now that we know enough of Uzumaki Naruto for the moment, let's check up on him and his faithful night that destiny gave him…

He was currently in his small apartment and lay on his bed with his eyes closed, but he was not asleep. He just lay and dwell in his memories. From the dark corners of his room the black shadows made out of darkness made their way towards his bed. When it reached him he opened his eyes wide, struggling against the cold darkness that was engulfing him, but all just in vain. The boy now fully engulfed, the darkness vanished back into the shadows.

**oo000oo**

Outside the elemental countries and the world of the humans, but still not so far away from it, were two old and mystical Kingdoms. In the south was the Kingdom of Fire and Light, called Faiya, ruled by King Kōjin. In the north were their arch-enemies, the Kingdom of Ice and Darkness, named Gen'ya, ruled by King Kokuten.

The north Kindom was a colourless place. Everything looked grey or black. It never stopped snowing and the sky was constantly clouded with dark clouds, shadowing and darkening the whole lands. It was inhabited by many strange and different creatures, Humans, Elves, Giants, Dwarfs, Orcs, Trolls, Goblins and many more. All possessing the magical powers of Ice or Darkness in them, whit the strongest powers in the King. These powers were what corrupted the lands and made them look like they did, cold and dark.

The south Kingdom was the completely opposite, bright, shiny and colourful, with his inhabitants possessing the powers over Fire or Light. They also claimed to be the good races and the Ice and Darkness Kingdom to be evil forces, which Kokuten never denied or admitted not caring much in anything but to war his arch-enemies in hopes of weakening them and becoming the supreme rulers one day.

Kōjin and his peoples always claimed to be peaceful and helpful beings, even though fire was a destructive force. They said their powers of light made up for it with the ability to heal greatly, while Kokuten and his people had nothing but destructive powers with their Darkness and Ice and where destroying everything around them.

But in fact with Ice came the powers over water as well, it was not only destructive but could heal greatly too. Both sides knew that they were a balance, the yin to the others yang. They knew they needed each other to exist but neither side would admit it, they constantly tried to weakening their contra part in fear of getting overpowered one day. Both sides good, but both sides evil as well, not just black or just white.

In the middle of Kokutens' Kingdom stood his massive castle where he lived in. Kokuten was very old and needed a successor, unlike Kōjin who was still young and just received his throne from his father some hundred years ago. But to Kokutens misfortune, he had no heir. He and his wife tried to made children for many years, but they had no success and then his beloved wife died because of a powerful illness.

He decided to name a successor outside his family seeing that the only family he had still left were all weak retards. But he could not find anyone worth enough to be his heir, he was extremely picky. The few he did found were too weak to survive his tests or the assassins that Kōjin would send. Kokuten refused to give them protection; he needed someone who was strong and independent. He didn't need him to be all-powerful; no, power could always be obtained or given later on. He wanted someone smart enough to survive; a good leader that could make sure his country would survive.

He thought that he would never find someone and would have to give the throne to the first stupid retard in the few minutes before his death or that one of his relatives would claim the throne after his death, not that he had any close ones left anymore.

He now sat in his throne, once more in thoughts about his problem of finding an heir and hours passed away. He was fully oblivious to the time going on and didn't know how long he was sitting there thinking, when his mirrors suddenly begun to show him what looked like a little nine tailed fox attacking a village full of humans.

"_Probably one of Kōjins pets that he sends to burn a village because of lack of worship."_ He thought grimly, but none then less watched it.

His ice mirror were special, he could watch to everywhere with them, the only limit was if the area was protected with spells and charms against his powers like most of Kōjins Kingdom was. But moments like this when the mirrors would act on their own were rare once, so he paid special attention to what he saw.

He didn't know how long he sat there and watched, the only times he interrupted were when he gave orders to his generals or to his advisors, he even ate in front of it watching with great interest. He saw Kōjins pet being sealed away by a human into his own son. He saw the son growing up with his mother, unaware to most things around him like the hate of half the village or the assassinate attempts upon his live. He watched the mother suffering from mental stress of her husbands dead and her kids' tenant. He watched when she woke up night after night in her kids' room with a weapon in her hand. He watched as she fled the villages out of fear that she would kill her own kid one day, leaving said kid alone with the hatred of a whole village. He watched as the small kid was insulted, spit on, and beat on, as they took everything he had away from him and gave him nothing but abuse, as he was refused everything and as everything was even worse on his birthdays. He watched as he grew cold and emotionless but never cried. He watched as the kid lay on his bed a day before his sixth birthday, planning for said day which he knew his next beating was coming on.

In short, he watched six years of the kids live and how he survived everything, despite his young age and lack of power.

"**Bring me this child.**" he said with a booming voice as he pointed one of his giant fingers to the blond boy on his ice mirrors. His subordinates in the room bowed and immediately rushed out to complete their task.

The old King grinned darkly when he watched as the black darkness engulfed the small boy and disappeared into the shadows. With the boy gone the magic Ice Mirrors stopped working and only reflected the image of the grinning King.

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

Authors notes:

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also: I got the idea about Kushina leaving him from **calatrava **and his nice story **Breaking the boundaries**. I hope he doesn't mind, I don't want him to hunt me down and beat me to a bloody pulp, so he does get credit, thx :P

Well as you can see, the next chapter will be the meeting between Naruto and King Kokuten.

But will Naruto be able to become the heir of Ice and Darkness?

Or will he somehow arrive in front of a curious Kōjin who gave an order to retrieve him because of the Kyuubi?

What will happen of Konoha now… will he go back? And where is Kushina-san, is he going to search for her?

Well stop asking yourself and just read the next chapter and you will see it :P

Also: On my profile is a picture of King Kokuten, remember when he said "little nine tailed fox" ? well he is like over 500 feet tall. lol haha no just joking he isn't that big, but he can become even bigger if he wants to muhahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hehe here is the next chapter guys! Sorry that you had to wait so long, I hadn't found much time to write. And please don't mind that it got so short, I will update very soon again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Frozen Darkness**

_Chapter one – Who are you?_

"**Bring me this child.**" said the King with a booming voice as he pointed one of his giant fingers to the blond boy on his ice mirrors. His subordinates in the room bowed and immediately rushed out to complete their task.

The old King grinned darkly when he watched as the black darkness engulfed the small boy and disappeared into the shadows. With the boy gone the magic Ice Mirrors stopped working and only reflected the image of the grinning King.

**oo000oo**

Naruto woke up in a very dark forest. He was cold and it was _snowing_, he never before saw it snowing, so he was not used to cold weather and the worse of all he had no shoes on. The last thing he could remember was that he lay on his bed in his apartment, been grabbed by something cold and then struggling against its hold till he blacked out.

He looked around and shuddered; this couldn't be a normal forest, could it? The giant trees in the forest looked pretty old and were leafless and half death, surprisingly they were completely black and didn't look like wood at all. His view was still limited because even though leafless, there were so many of them and all of them were so damn big, the snow and the darkness didn't make it any easier to see a lot too, the only reason that he could see a bit was because of a blue moon giving a little bit of light. He could hear ravens cawing and wolfs howling all around him, much to his displeasure. He could swear that he saw some moving shadows and could not help but feel watched.

"_Where the hell am I…and how did I come hear?"_ were his thoughts as he was shaking because of the coldness and hugged himself to stay warm "_This can't be a dream. I can think much too clearly for this to be a dream and everything feels too real as well."_

Every other child would be freaked out of their mind right now and cry like there was no tomorrow, but not Naruto. After all he was used to dark and cold places more then anyone else his age, having had to hide in such places a lot. But that didn't mean he was not scared right now, he felt like crying, life wasn't fair, people abandoned him, cursed at him, beat on him, hated him, tried to make his live a living hell and now they kidnap him and leave him out in a place like this to rot?

He couldn't hold all of his bottled up emotions back any longer, he broke down and cried. He sat their in the harsh weather sobbing and crying with his head on his knees. He didn't know how long he had sat in the cold snow in his ugly orange jumpsuit, letting all his emotions out at once for the first time in years. After a while he heard a growling that overturned his own sobbing sounds, he lifted his head up and saw four black wolfs. He never saw a wolf before but he could tell that these beasts were no normal animals. Their bodies were made out of something dark, just like most around him, and they were very big.

The wolves grit their teethes in a very intimidating way and looked like they could jump on him at any time to tear him apart. Naruto, in his emotional exhausted state, looked angrily at them with all the hate that he had and his eyes now a blood red instead of the usual bright blue. A strange but powerful red aura engulfed him slowly, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened and he grew fangs and claws.

He intuitively roared out and charged at the beasts. He killed all four of them in the most brutal way he could, using his new claws. Strangely the wolf corpses turned into black shadows and disappeared in the darkness, but Naruto didn't notice or cared about any of that. He just roared out once again and sprinted away with the only thing in his mind right know being slaughter.

After two hours he collapsed out of exhausting and fell to the ground. He had killed a lot of more black wolfs, as well as black bears, tigers, bulls, dogs and even one dragon like beast.

"_What happened…and where am I?"_ he thought after he woke up. Than everything came back to him, the creepy forest, his break down and the wolves that were going to tear him apart, but after that? He didn't know. He was in some sort of big hallway now. It was very dark but he could still see a little bit thanks to the little torches that would hang on the walls randomly. He followed the passageway and came up to a giant gate. The gate was one made of steel bars, it was so huge that he could easily go through the bars, but even so he could not see in, it was just too dark. He looked around and realized that it was a dead end; he could not go anywhere else.

"_Am I jailed? Why would they put me in a huge jail like this?"_ he thought, than it all made sense and he became afraid "_…g-giants, they must be giants, giants' e-eat children, they eat m-me..."_

He took a deep breath and stepped through two bars with the intention to break free and run to somewhere safe, away from the giants. He couldn't see much in the darkness, he felt blind as he walked slowly forwards, holding his hands up in front of him as if groping for something. After a minute he stopped, his hands groping something soft, felling like fur. He groped and stroked the huge mass of fur; he even sniffed at it, trying to figure out what it was.

He was unaware to the huge pair of red glowing eyes and the giant jaw with many sharp teethes that was behind him. The jaw than changed his form, it looked like it was grinning mischievously now. But suddenly flames appeared and started to swirl around him, enlightening the area, but Naruto just shielded his face. He opened his eyes when he could feel that the flames were gone and looked around. It was still too dark to see much, but when he looked behind him he stepped back hastily, tripped and fell on his butt.

"A-are you m-my jailor? W-what do y-you want from m-me and where a-am I?" stammered Naruto out.

"Jailor?" asked the other person after blinking a couple of times, than tried to hold back laughter but failed and laughed out loud. "J-jailor, t-that's r-rich hahaha"

Naruto was confused, it was an easy and plausible question, and everybody in his shoes would have asked the exact same thing, maybe with less stuttering, but the same damn question and this person thought it was funny? He took the time to observe the person better. It was a woman, a beautiful one with a perfect hourglass figure, long red hair, golden eyes and very big breasts, most likely D cups. She was roughly five feet and six inches tall and wore a nobly black kimono decorated with red flames that hugged her curves perfectly. She reminded him a bit too much at Kushina-san, well at least as long as he did not look below her face. (AN: Just google for 'Yoko' from 'Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann', but the adult one with glasses and dress, you can try 'Yomako' too. She looks like her, just with a black kimono and without glasses, so just google it.)

The woman finally stopped laughing and smiled softly at him "Sorry about laughing at you" she said and ruffled his hair, but Naruto flinched at the contact with the stranger and backed away more.

"W-who are you?" he asked

The woman stared at him with a blank expression for at least two minutes before answering his question "I am Yoko." was her short answer, her voice soft and comforting.

"What do you want from me, why am I here?" he asked

"I came here to rescue you Naru-chan. You are lucky, remember the fur? It was a giant beast that works as a guard here, but I managed to save you just in time." she said and kneeled down and hold her arms out as if wanting him to come into a _hug_. "Don't worry Naru-chan, I will help you, come."

Naruto stood there with open mouth, as if frozen. Someone wants to help him…to comfort him and she even saved him? He never has been comforted before, well Kushina-san did and gave him hugs, but it was rare, she never showed much affection as far as he could remember. But even so he was never helped or trained, he always wanted to become stronger, to not be weak any longer, he didn't want everyone to step all over him, to be able to protect himself. And now, his body moved towards the woman as if it needed the offered affection, not giving him any more time to take everything in. He stood in front of her and hesitantly brought his arms up. Yoko pulled him into a warm hug, her hands playing with his hair and rubbing his back, her breasts pressed against his left cheek.

Naruto enjoyed the warm embrace and melted into it. He thought that he had let out all of his hiding feelings already earlier in the forest not having been able to hold them back anymore, but it seemed he was wrong. He started crying again, his tears wetting Yokos' kimono, but she didn't seem to mind it and just continued to rub his back, waiting for the boy to stop his sobbing.

"It's alright Naru-chan, let it all out now." she said softly.

And Naruto did, he cried for ten minutes, than he wiped his eyes dry and faced Yoko. "Who are you and how do you know me? And were is this place, the forest seemed creepy and it snowed so much and who took me as prisoner?" said Naruto getting a look from the Yoko that told him that she was amused, which bothered him a bit.

"Like I told you, I am Yoko; you can call me Yoko-chan. I know you because I am your _Zanpakuto _(_soul-cutting Sword_) spirit. I don't know where we are or who took you Naru-chan, but if this is were I think it is than it is extremely bad for us and we need to find a way to leave."

"Zanpakuto? What do you mean Y-Yoko...chan?" he asked and was a bit hesitated to put the suffix.

Yoko smiled at him and said "What, you did not hear about the legend of the Zanpakuto? As the name says it is a soul-cutting sword, wielded by Soul Reapers, and it has an own spirit that reflects its wielders soul. I am your Zanpakuto spirit Naru-chan. I am part of your soul." she finished with a hug.

"Wow! So I get a sword?" he asked

"Sure you will get one later, but for now we needed to leave and get back to your old place Naru-chan. We have only a chance to do so if you become stronger, you need to train and learn to use my powers." she said

"You are going to train me?" he asked wide eyed

"Yes, you need to be strong to survive here and you need to learn how to use my powers if you want to escape. Close your eyes for a moment Naru-chan and I will get you out of this _prison_." told Yoko pleased.

Naruto closed his eyes as told, after a few seconds he could feel it snow. He opened his eyes just to find out that he was back in the creepy forest. He looked around to find Yoko, but she was nowhere around "_D-Did she abandoned me?" _thought Naruto fearfully.

"_No Naru-chan, I am part of your soul, remember? I am in your mind most of the time._" said Yoko

"_Oh I am glad you didn't left me Yoko-chan. So you can read my thoughts?_" thought Naruto

"_Hai, Naru-chan. Just think if you want to talk to me. And if you sleep you will meet me, just like a few moments ago._" she said and paused a bit as if thinking something over_ "The place you where in was just ähh a nightmare and I woke you up, but since it was a dream you could change your surroundings next time. I will explain it to you the next time you are dreaming, for now we have to make a camp somewhere. Try to go and find a cave or some big tree with a hole or something like that." _said Yoko and Naruto went to look for a camp, but was a bit nervous. He didn't want to meet some wolves again, but luckily nothing was around for some reason.

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

Authors notes:

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

And don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter!

**oo000oo**

Also a little preview to a future project of mine:

_ (A story to Tengen Toppa Guuren Lagann - Heaven Shattering Crimson Face)_

This is the story of a man who rips a hole in Time and Space.

The Anti-Spirals got defeated and everybody is happy. Simon leaves to wander around alone, leaving his Lagann and spiral key behind. Over the next 20 years the humans grew big and strong, but no body did notice that Simon was not as happy as he made everybody believe. He put a happy façade up for everybody and left because he didn't want anybody see his pain. He was sad, sad at losing friends and love ones. He devoted his years into finding a way to get them back, to make a true and actually happy happy-ending. After 20 years he is ready to set his plans into motion. He builds a new Lagann and made a new Spiral key out of his own Spiral powers. With his new lagann he pierces through time, to right all his wrongs and to find happiness for his loved ones. But will he succeed in this difficult task or will everything turn out worse? Read and see when two brothers, both with a will of steel, break through the heavens once again! Pairings are granted of coruse!

PM me if you like the idea or have ideas or advise for me!

Now I hope you like the idea and maybe even think about writing a 'Tengen Toppa Guuren Lagann' story of your own, there are hardly any good once, and I want to read fics about it XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The next chapter is here, since it was so short last time I updated so early!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Frozen Darkness**

_Chapter two –A frozen darkness_

Naruto went to look for a camp, but was a bit nervous. He didn't want to meet some wolves again, but luckily nothing was around for some reason. It took an hour, but he finally found a huge tree with a cave like hole at the bottom that he could use as shelter. He went inside and saw that it was empty and big enough for him. Strangely, the inside was not as dirty as it should be, it was like dirt, spider weps or even bugs didn't exist in this forest. But he didn't give much thought to it since it was a good thing; he just sat with his back leaning on the black walls of the tree, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I am hungry Yoko-chan." said Naruto as his stomach growled out "I haven't seen anything eatable around, hell there isn't a single plant in the forest, save for this black trees and I don't really want to try out how one of this black wolves tastes."

"_Yes I didn't see anything too Naru-chan. It's like this whole place is not real_." said Yoko with a sigh

"Huh? What do you mean, how can it not be real?" questioned Naruto, but Yoko chooses not to answer him.

"_At least water is no problem with all the snowing, after all snow is cold water." _said Yoko after a while "_Naru-chan! Quick, look outside I can sense a small animal."_

Naruto lifted his head from his knees and looked out to the snowing weather and true to Yokos words there was a little snow rabbit. It took him a while to find it, since it was extremely hard to see in all the white snow, would it have not been for Yoko he wouldn't have ever noticed it.

"Thank you Yoko-chan" he said happily and run out immediately, intending to catch himself a meal.

He ran after the rabbit for thirty minutes, before he finally managed to catch it. The damn thing was amazingly fast and Naruto was now totally exhaust, his lungs hurt a lot because of the cold weathers and he thought that his, now blue foots, were not alive anymore. He went back to his cave and held the rabbit on his lap and stroke its fur. He didn't know what to do now, how could he eat it?

"Huh...what now Yoko-chan, how do I eat it?" he asked

Yoko sweat dropped but answered non than less "_The easiest way Naru-chan, is to eat it raw, just bite down on his neck and use your fangs to tear some flesh off, than you just chew it."_

Naruto thought that Yoko was joking and just ignored her advice and was day dreaming about some nice ramen as he hugged the rabbit to his chest to stay warm.

Yoko realized that he didn't like her advice and thought that he would not figure out something on his own so she decided to help him a bit. "_Well Naru-chan, you could also skin it and hold it over a camp fire to cook it, but then all the tasty blood would be wasted_." she joked and chuckled a bit.

"I don't know how to cook like that and how can I make a fire?"

"_Hmm I guess your only chance would be using chakra_." she said "_Alright then we just have to start with the training right now. First you need to feel your chakra to understand it better. You have two types of chakra Naru-chan. A blue type and a red type, try to feel them both._" she said

Naruto could fell them both after twenty minutes and then tried to draw on his blue chakra with the help of a hand seal that Yoko showed him and succeeded.

"_Alright Naru-chan, if you manage to mold a little bit of your red chakra into your hands than your nails will grow into claws. You can use the claws like a knife to cut the rabbits skin off. You will need something to burn to keep the fire going, but since it is snowing and the trees don't look like wood at all you will have to use the rabbit fur. You can create a little flame if you snap your fingers while molding red chakra into them. Ok lets us practice with the red chakra first and than kill and skin the rabbit, before practicing with the flames, the rabbit has to bleed all the blood out before you can cook it anyway." _explained Yoko.

Naruto managed to grow claws after an hour of practice. He told to the rabbit that he was sorry and that it was either he or him, then killed and skinned it, following Yokos instructions along the way. When he finished he let all the blood bleed out while he tried to create a flame. It took him twenty minutes, but he succeeded and made a small camp fire inside the cave, using the rabbit fur and held the rabbit over it for twenty minutes. He then ate it slowly and tried to sleep and hopefully dream about Yoko again, hoping that no wolves would come, smelling all the blood, but at least it was buried a bit under the snow making it harder to smell.

He opened his eyes and found himself back in the same dark hallway again; he followed the passageway down and stepped out of _his_ jail, through two bars. It was dark but he could already see Yoko sitting and waiting for him, because of the light that was around her like a holy aura.

"Hello Naru-chan." greeted Yoko and went to give him a hug. "You did a great job cooking the rabbit, you are such a big boy, aren't you Naru-chan?" praised Yoko as she ruffled his hairs.

"Thank you Yoko-chan" he said as he blushed

"Ähh it looks like you have this nightmare again with the giants and the prison, Naru-chan. It's just good that you have me to kill all the monsters." said Yoko with a smile "but how about you change the view a bit? You have to concentrate and try to image what you want everything to look like."

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes; he opened them after a few seconds again and saw that they were standing on a grass hill now. The hill had many beautiful flowers and trees on it and he could see very far away, the grass and flower fields seemed to never end. There was also a blue sky with a few white clouds and he could even feel the wind blowing.

"Uhh why is there a kanji for 'Seal' painted on the middle of the hill?" he asked, remembering that he saw something similar on the prison gate too.

Yoko just shrugged, "Don't know."

"How about we go somewhere down Yoko-chan? Its so windy up on this grass hill, we could go for a walk." said Naruto

"But I like it up here Naru-chan. Let us stay here, it will be more fun here I promise you." said Yoko sweating a bit and rubbing the back off her head while laughing nervously.

They spent the time together talking, Yoko mostly explained him things that could be useful to him and gave him theory of basic techniques and how chakra control worked. Practicing in his mindscape didn't do anything to his body so they had to stick to theory only, but Naruto paid surprisingly much attention to what Yoko said.

The days went by with Naruto practicing and training his body at day in everything that Yoko showed him and in learning theory from Yoko at night in his mindscape. Surprisingly a rabbit would appear once every day and he would catch and eat it, after preparing it like he learned. At first it always appeared very close to him, later he had to go and search for it, with the area getting bigger every day, and he would never see more than one rabbit around. After a week the rabbits stopped to appear, but in their place he could find other animals, like a snake, a sheep, a deer, a chicken, a turkey, a cow and the list goes on with even stranger animals, even some that he did not know. He had to kill and prepare every single one of them, but it was not easy with the weather since somehow it never stopped snowing, and a cow could hardly fit into his cave. He even started to made warmer clothes and shoes out of the animal skins and furs, Yoko surprisingly knew how to do it and told it to him in one of their theory sessions, as well as how to stay warm by using his red chakra.

Also the black beasts started to appear again. It was on the third day that the first appeared. He was just busy preparing his rabbit when he heard a growling outside. He went out and saw that it was one single black wolf. He thought that it came because of the smell of blood, so he threw his rabbit to the side hoping that it would take the food and go. But sadly it ignored the rabbit and showed him his sharp teethes before charging at him. It was only thanks to his training that he survived. He killed the wolf using his claws that he grew out with his red chakra, but he got wounded a bit which surprisingly healed amazing fast. It almost freaked him out when the wolf corpse turned into a black shadow and disappeared. He had asked Yoko about it but she didn't give him an answer.

The black beasts constantly made attacks on his base, at first just at day time and later even at night, which forced him to learn how to be able to wake up quickly if in danger. With the time they attacked in larger numbers and later even stronger beasts came, like bears, tigers or dragons and different kind of monsters. Yoko had to speed up his training and tried to teach him more advanced stuff after the first attack. She mostly focused on training with the red chakra, so that he would master using it, which he could now draw out till he was engulfed with it completely and got some kind of red chakra tail. It was the main reason he was still alive.

Three months had passed now since Naruto had first met Yoko. The two of them became very close, which was no surprise seeing how they spend twenty four hours a day together and had no other person to talk to, especially with Narutos hidden desires for affection and love, which Yoko gave him plenty of.

Naruto was right now practicing a fire attack that Yoko tried to teach him when suddenly his now sharp senses alarmed him of the arrival of something. He looked around and could see a man appear. The man was four feet six inches tall; he called him a 'man' because even short he was old looking and had a long red beard, tan skin, wore red robes with silver armour over it and had a big axe on his back.

"_Naru-chan_ _this is a dwarf, go ask him if he know how to get out of here, he might know."_ said Yoko but was a bit confused with the dwarfs arrival

"Uhh H-Hello Mr. dwarf, do you, by any chance, know what place this is?" asked Naruto as he approached the small man.

"This is a shadow realm, kiddo." told the dwarf and eyed Naruto

"How can I leave this place?"

"I don't know how _you _can leave here, but I know how _I_ can." he said as he took his axe into his hands "Sorry kiddo, it is either you or me, and I prefer if it is you."

Naruto got a flashback to when he spoke to his first rabbit and immediately knew what was going to happen. He summoned as much of his red chakra as he could. The chakra engulfed him, and took the shape of a fox, with fox ears and a single tail, both made of chakra. His whisker like marks on his cheeks darkened, his eyes turned red and silted and he grew claws and fangs.

Narutos transformation surprised the dwarf and he said "You have the powers of fire _and _light in you, so you are a noble from Faiya huh?"

"What?"

"So you are not from Faiya, the Kingdom of Fire and Light? Well anyway it just makes this easier if you not from my home. Now hold still." said the dwarf and charged with his axe only for Naruto to avoid his strikes. He was strong but slower than Naruto with his red chakra.

"_This is bad Naruto, he was obviously offered a way out of here for killing you. You have to kill him somehow."_ said Yoko seriously

Naruto didn't like killing, it was even hard for him to kill the animals at first, but he had to do it in order to survive. Now he had to kill a _human,_ in order to survive but could he really do it?

"_I don't know if I can kill someone Yoko-chan"_ thought Naruto quietly while trying to keep his distance to the dwarf

"_Naruto didn't you say that you wanted to grow stronger to protect yourself so that people could no longer walk all over you? What right does this guy have to come here and kill you just for his own selfish needs?" _said Yoko _"…Naru-chan, if you die so do I, do you want me to die here?"_

It was true, she was right, he had to kill the man, and he could no longer let people walk all over him like they did all the time in Konoha.

"_You are right Yoko-chan, I trained and fought to survive for the last three months I can't just give up now and die just like this, especially if it means you die too, I will make sure you survive Yoko-chan." _he thought and took a deep breath as he mold his red chakra and throw a swirling stream of fire from his hands towards the at him charging dwarf.

The dwarf was surprised by this and got almost hit full force but managed to shield himself a bit with his big axe. His armour shielded him too but he got burns on his hands and neck, he dropped his axe from the pain and cursed out loud. Naruto used that time to charge at him with his claws and slashed at his head.

The dwarf ducked under the punch and kicked out but failed as little Naruto dodged to the side and slashed again with his claws wounding the dwarf on his arm, he slashing again with the other hand this time towards his enemies head but missed as the dwarf jumped back and draw a little knife.

The dwarfs free hand glow in a white light and he hold it above his wound which begun to heal fast and closed in few seconds. He looked back at Naruto and threw his knife at him, taken him by surprise. Naruto dodged but got a little cut on his cheek and watched as the dwarf took out another knife to throw. Naruto charged at him while dodging all the incoming weapons. Before he reached the man he could hear him call out 'holy smite' as his hand glowed white again, then Naruto was suddenly thrown backwards after being hit buy some bright white energy.

He stood up and could feel pain in his chest, he was wounded, but lucky his red chakra managed to absorb most of the damage and was already healing him slowly. He growled angrily and held a hand up towards the dwarf, it glowed red and a fire ball shot out towards the man and hit him full force on the chest. Naruto had still his hand in the hair and was concentrating hard before his hands glowed red again and a bright red light hit the on the ground sitting dwarf, tearing his armour open and wounding him.

Naruto charged at the dwarf who struggled to stand up and slashed with his claws at him, pushing his arm through the now armour free chest. He could see into the mans eyes as he died after managing out a 'good job kiddo'. Naruto removed his arm out of the dead mans chest and dropped to his knees, his red chakra disappeared.

"_Good job Naru-chan"_ said Yoko happily

"_Thank you." _thought Naruto but could not help and feel bad, well just a little since he did it only in self defense.

Suddenly a clapping sound appeared; he looked to where it came from and saw a tall man in amour standing twenty feet behind him, walking slowly towards him. The man was roughly six feet five inches tall and looked very old. He had a silver crown on his head and a nice sword on his hip. He had long grey hair and beard and pale grey skin. He wore a dark grey and blue metallic armour and gave a lot of power off, telling the whole word that it was better to not mess with him.

"**_Well done child._**" he said with a powerful voice. "**_You impressed me even though you depended on others help, but that was to be expected, you had to use what you had after all._**"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, he could not help but feel a bit afraid of this man and what Yoko said didn't made it easier at all, he could clearly hear that she was afraid too.

Yoko knew who the man was, there was no doubt, everything made now sense and she was afraid. She would like nothing more than to run away but she new that Naruto would not be able to escape, especially in this place. "_Naruto this man is dangerous, do not anger him and try to be respectful, he is one of the most powerful being I know about, and he would not have any moral problems to kill you."_

"**_I am the one that took you away from your home and set you out here, the one that send everything that attacked you out to kill you and the one that providde you with the living animals, seeing as nothing eatable exists here, this is after all just a realm of my creation, used only as storage space or prison."_** told the man

"What do you want from me, why do you brought me here?" asked Naruto with venom in his voice, even though he was afraid he could not help but feel hatred towards this guy for what he did.

"**_I brought you here to test you, to test if you can survive. I am Kokuten, King of Gen'ya, the Kingdom of Ice and Darkness. My kingdom is in need of a throne prince, and I am giving you a chance to earn the crown, to become the next King." _**told the old smirking King.

"W-what!? K-King, me? Why?" asked Naruto shocked

"**_I know more about you then you do yourself boy. I watched your life from the moment you were born to this moment now. I am no human, I lived for a few thousand years, and time has a different meaning for me than it does for you. I am giving you the choice now, you can decline and return to your previous _life _in your pathetic home village. Or you can accept my offer and learn more about yourself and be giving a little bit of powers over Ice and Darkness, only a little glimpse of power compared to what you would hold as King tough, as well as the basic training before you go out on you own to prove your self to me. But be warned, if you accepted than many more tests and trials will be waiting for you, and there will be many others fighting for the throne as well." _**explained Kokuten

Naruto was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to do. He knew that what the guy did was bad and that he almost died because of him, but he could now see that it was an honour as well. A King did choose him to be his heir, of course their must be tests, difficult once, he could forgive that. The only question now was if he accepted or not, he tried to talk to Yoko but received no answer, he didn't know that the King was blocking their connection right now.

"I accept, Kokuten-sama." he said after he thought it over for some minutes and bowed respectfully. Kokuten was very powerful, he could feel his aura, and he thought that his Kingdom must be big and strong. If he would become a King he would be accepted and respected greatly. Just an idiot would refuse that, and Naruto was anything but one.

Kokuten smirked and put his big hand on Narutos head and pushed his own energy into the boys' body, trying to alter Narutos DNA and whole body. Naruto screamed out in pain and tears formed in his eyes.

"**_Faiya and Gen'ya are arch-enemies, so are their energies itself."_** he said as he ignored the boys screaming "**_You used Faiyas energy over light and fire a lot and your body started to adapt to it even though the powers weren't your own. That's why this hurts much more now than it usually does._**"

The whole procedure took five minutes. Kokuten removed his hands and took a lot at the boy. He now had much more pale skin and his blond hairs turned a light ice blue, his whisker marks vanished completely, he lost a bit of baby fat but not much and he grew a couple of inches. Also his body temperature decreased and became so cold that his breath was visible, but the cold felt comforting now.

Naruto opened his eyes and widened them; he was in his dream world right now where he always meets Yoko. Kokuten was standing right next to him and Yoko sat on the ground in front of him, hugging her self and whimpering, fear clearly visible on her face.

"What did you do to Yoko-chan!?" shouted Naruto immediately as he run to Yoko to comfort her. She grabbed onto him and seemed to calm down a bit.

"**_I did nothing, she is a pet of Kōjin, from Faiya, and it is just my mere presence that terrifies her, because she is weak." _**he said in his usual emotionless but powerful voice "**_I told you that you will learn more about your self, I brought you here because we will start with your previous friend."_**

"N-No leave us alone!?" yelled Yoko after managing to calm herself a bit.

"What's going on Yoko-chan? What does he mean and why are you so afraid?" asked a worried Naruto

"Naru-chan…please kill him, you can do it here this is your mind after all…" pleaded Yoko quietly

Kokuten heard it and laughed "**_That may be true, he could theoretically even freeze me to dead here, but I could easily escape before that or just kill him."_** he said as he looked towards Yoko, than he turned to Naruto and asked "**_Tell me young one, did you really believe the story that she is a Zanpakuto Spirit?" _**

"What?"

"**_One of her many lies boy, she used you for her own selfish needs. She is a pet Kōjins, the same nine tailed fox that attacked your village on the day you were born, the reason you lost both parents, the reason you did not receive a simple and happy life. She told you false stories to keep you under her lash, she trained you to not die herself, she had hoped and still hopes to break out of you one day, using you to accomplish this goal. Why do you think did she never talked to you or helped you before when you was beaten or in need of help, attention or love? Because she did not want to associate with a mere human like you, but now that she was bored and you came close to dieing so often, she did contact you of course." _**stated the King of Ice and Darkness with a evil smirk.

Yoko did want to say something and deny it but she couldn't, she was frozen in place (not really frozen) and could feel an emotional pain, but why? Everything the King said was true. Was she just afraid of death now or had she somehow really bonded to her jailor? She didn't know and it confused and hurt her to no end.

Naruto was heartbroken, he did not want to believe any of it, but everything just made sense now. He could see all the lies she had told him now, all the false attention and love she had giving him, he was not experienced with such feelings and had not been able to see through it. He was betrayed and abandoned once again, and again by a person he loved the most in the world, remembering all the time they had spend together, and now he hated this person, that reminded him so much of Kushina-san, even more now than before.

"Naru-chan pl…" started Yoko now hoping to explain herself but was interrupted by Naruto.

"**SHUT UP!!" **screamed Naruto with a powerful voice and the whole area suddenly changed into ice and Yokos body froze, leaving only her head not engulfed with ice. It became dark as dark clouds appeared in the sky and it begun to snow, it was the perfect _frozen darkness._

"Shut..up…Yoko-.._san_" he said weakly without any emotions in his voice as he turned his back to her.

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

I am curious as to how many actually believed that Yoko was his Zanpakuto spirit that saved him from the Kyuubi, but I guess it weren't that many since I left plenty of hints.

And if you did wonder how she was able to see and feel the world around Naruto and to talk with him, she did tweak the seal when she had hugged him the first time, but sadly she could do not more like breaking free.

What now... will Naruto kill Yoko? Or forgive her? Maybe ignore her for the rest of his life leaving her in a _frozen darkenss_?

What training will he have with Kokuten, and how long?

And what happened to Konoha?

Well you will just have to read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, I liked how many reviews the last chapter got so I decided to make another quick update as thanks to everyone. But even though it is a quick update it is a very long one so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

** Frozen Darkness**

_Chapter three – Truths and training days_

"Shut..up…Yoko-.._san_" he said weakly without any emotions in his voice as he turned his back to her.

Yoko flinched, it was clear that he saw her just like Uzumaki Kushina now. But why did she care? After all, ones own survival is the only thing that matters; she could easily change her path and try something else to break out of her cage now that the easy route was blocked forever, so why did she care? "_Why does it pain me so much?" _she thought, but couldn't think of any answer that she could _accept_.

"**_What do you wish to do with her child?_**" questioned the aged King as he looked down to the six years old.

"I…want to…I need time for myself" was all he said with a broken voice. Kokuten growled, but grabbed him on the shoulder and the two disappeared out of Narutos mind leaving Yoko alone in her frozen prison.

Yoko closed her beautiful golden eyes and flames begun to swirl around her, all the ice was melted away after two minutes and she shifted back into a giant nine tailed fox. It was not much of a challenge to free herself out of the ice prison without Naruto there to hold it; after all she was skilled with the use of her fire and light powers. The weather was still dark and cold and it still snowed, but she just shrugged it off and lay down to sleep, beings of Faiya never felt cold and beings of Gen'ya never felt warm, no matter what climate it was. The cold could only hurt her if the aggressor was more powerful than herself.

What worried Yoko the most was that she was most likely going to die, the time she had left to escape out of her imprisonment was short. Now that Naruto was from Gen'ya, with the abilities to command Ice and Darkness, his powers would be in constant battle with her own powers, destroying his body in the clash, and not even this damned seal could prevent this, it was a force of nature after all. But if he dies than the seal would make sure to kill her as well. She knew that the Ice king was aware of all of this, he was probably the reason that Narutos powers stayed away from her own right now, preventing him from dieing from the ill effects. But he could only protect him as long as Naruto was here in the Kings shadow realm, Naruto could not leave it as long as she was sealed inside of him. Yes the time that he needed to get rid of her was close…the time she had to escape was almost up. "_What to do, just what to do..."_ thought Yoko sadly.

**oo000oo**

Naruto stood now in the dark forest of Kokutens shadow realm, the dark and cold weather was not making him suffer any longer, no it felt very comforting now, even better than a summer night with a cool breeze would. Next to him stood Kokuten, but he didn't look happy at all.

"**_With the life you lived you should have already known that you can not trust anybody but yourself."_** told Kokuten coldly with his usual strong voice as he grabbed the surprised little boy by the throat and lifted him to eye level, which was six feet and five inches up in the air "**_Even I can not be trusted boy, in fact I am your biggest threat!"_** he said dangerously**_ "I will not protect you, I will not hold your hand, no I will be watching and cheering on the assassins that Kōjin will send to tear you apart."_** he spat as he tightened his grip**_ "If they fail I will send my own assassins after you boy, striking every time you let your guard down even for a fraction of a second." _**he growled but stopped as he let Naruto back down. **_"And do you know why? Because you are, Naruto of Gen'ya, that can live and survive in a frozen darkness, born for a great task, and the best candidate for my throne. You are the only one ever that received a bit of my powers, making you one of my direct bloodline, _that_ is why I will push you so hard that you will wish you were never born." _**he said with his emotionless but strong voice and let silence hang in the air for a while. "**_We will begin your training in one week; but I will kill you if you have not overcome your emotional weakness by then._**" he told with seriousness in his voice and disappeared.

Naruto was surprised by this; he didn't expect everything to become so complicated, he didn't need anyone to tell him all of the hurting truths. Kokuten was just a terrifying man that would do everything he had just said, no doubt, and that worried Naruto to no end. He lay down in the snow and tried to sleep, he needed the rest, because it was all just too much for him right now.

**oo000oo**

"What do you want?" spat Yoko as she lifted her giant head to glare at him.

"**_Informations of course."_** answered Kokuten unaffected "**_You sure acted very terrified of me for the boy back then, did you really thought that you could have hold him in your grasp for ever_**?" he questioned and chuckled coldly.

"I sure as hell did, you should have never interfered you bastard. What do you even want of him, feeding him with all this lies about becoming the throne prince, do you just want to make him suffer because he holds me in him?" growled out Yoko.

"**_You care, don't you?"_** asked Kokuten and chuckled loud and coldly "**_It seems you grew soft, don't you know that one should only care for himself? Ahh I forgot, it _does_ affect you if he dies." _**he joked and laughed. "**_And I have never lied in anything in all my years; after all lying is only a tool for the weak. Naruto will be the prince of Gen'ya, should he impress me that is, but he has seventy four rivals right now. "_**

"Exactly, you made it sound like he already won so that you can play with him." snarled Yoko.

Kokuten just smirked and said "**_Tell me why you leaved Faiya."_**

"What, you could not find it out on your own?" asked Yoko and looked amused "Well seeing as your information network sucks big time I can lower myself to answer you this one time. King Kōjin wanted me as his wife, I refused and he tried to force himself on me, I didn't like that one bit and left. Some humans then managed to summon me to a human world and could control me with some strange object that even absorbed 90 % of my powers, they ordered me to attack some village, and it was then that I was sealed into Naru-chan."

Kokuten smirked "**_I already new everything but the reason you left your position. In fact I know way more than you do little girl. I will lover my self this one time as well and tell you how you were betrayed by your own kind."_** he told and laughed darkly

"What are you blabbering about old man?" asked Yoko while glaring at the aged King.

"**_Kōjin did not like it that you left and abandoned your position, well so my spies told me but now it is clear that he didn't like you rejecting him. He thought about a way to make you pay, that's when a human worshiper of his asked him for a weapon to take over a human world in his name. Kōjin gave him the King of Hell statue and the means to summon and control you. Your power is probably sealed in it by now. The statue has ten storage slots and each storage slot is controlled by a ring, the one who wears the ring can use the powers inside the storage as they were his own, no drawbacks. You were supposed to be sealed inside a baby that day, so that you could be sealed inside the King of Hell statue one day together with other outcasts of Gen'ya and Faiya, your powers then used to control the human race, all serving under a single human, and all worshiping Kōjin. Even though they have 90% of your powers already they will need to seal you into it as well, or they can not control your powers properly like how I explained earlier."_** told Kokuten with amusement as he watched Yokos face expressions. "**_And Faiya claims to be a good and peaceful Kingdom. They are cowards, only peaceful towards the strong, the ones they can not win against, like Gen'ya hahaha."_**

Yoko was furious hearing this, Kōjin went too far this time, she wanted to kill him badly, and she needed revenge. She grit her teethes as she spoke the next few words that came very hard for her "Please free me, free me and I shall serve you, I want to kill that son of a bitch!"

"**_Don't be foolish, little girl. This is Gen'ya! You are only tolerated as corpse or as slave, besides you have only one tenth of your former powers left, making you too weak to accomplish anything and even if you get the rest of your powers back you will still be to weak to fight_** **_Kōjin . The only reason you are still alive is because I see you as slave to my child." _**said Kokuten coldly, shocking Yoko with what he said,

"_Did he just say 'child?" _she thought "C-Child?"

"**_What did you expect? I gave him powers of my own and changed his DNA to mine; he is of my direct blood now. You are his property, you will die if he wants or live if he should allows." _**stated Kokuten emotionless "**_Now tell me everything about Kōjin and his army, Rittonā Yomako, ex-General of Faiya."_**

**oo000oo**

Naruto used his week in the frozen darkness of Kokutens shadow realm to get used to the new powers he received. He started just how he had three months ago with the red chakra. Since both types of energies were very similar it didn't take him very long to use it for some little techniques that he thought up, like shooting a frost bolt out of his hand or making shadows move just with his will. He also didn't have to hunt for animals and then prepare them anymore. Now packages with already prepared and eatable food would appear and there were no attacks on him any longer as well.

He also tried to forget about Yoko-san, he would block her out completely so that she could not contact him. He grew back to his old emotionless self and hid all of his feelings away completely to not to be weak anymore. He once again dwell in his hatred for all the people that wronged him as well, and took Kokutens words to heart, he would only trust himself from now on. Still he could not help but think about Yoko, just like with Kushina-san, his nice memories that he had with her were still precious to him, and they were most likely what kept him sane. He even felt bad a little that he had left her, trapped in her dark ice prison suffering from the cold; she was not used to it after all since she was from a land of fire and light, well so he thought. But he pushed these thoughts away quickly when he could see Kokuten standing next to him.

"Welcome back Kokuten-sama." he said emotionless

"**_I see you are ready to begin your training." _**said Kokuten and smirked.

**oo000oo**

The training with Kokuten was different than that with Yoko. Yoko had been helpful and supporting and never went past his limits. Kokuten was a slave driver, working him to the ground with physical exercises, and he was not helpful or supporting at all. He would come, show him something and then leave after telling only a few hints. Naruto would have to try and figure out how he did it on his own and Kokuten would only pop up again if he succeeded, no matter how long it took. He would also leave books from time to time that Naruto would have to read; they were about Gen'ya and Faiya, everything he needed to now if he wanted to succeed as a King. Some books also taught him about politics, war strategies, martial arts, weapons, the art of the Water element and its healing powers and various other things.

It was now one year since Naruto had started his training under Kokuten. He was seven and a half years old now and stood four feet and three inches tall. He didn't wear some self made clothes out of animal fur any longer; Kokuten had given him a mail shirt that was suited for combat and _taught_ him how to use the darkness powers to make clothes.

So he now wore a sleeveless dark blue mail shirt; it was made by Kokutens personal blacksmiths with the best magical ore from Gen'ya. It felt like silk on his skin and was very light and did not make any clanging sounds or affect his movements, but was still very hard, gave a lot of protection and would grow with him over the time. To hide it he wore a sleeveless black, noble looking shirt over it, it was made out of his own darkness powers and could be repaired easily in mere seconds. His pants were made of darkness as well, and matched his shirt. He also wore some dark blue combat boots made of the same ore like his mail shirt; it was a gift from Kokuten as well and had the same special abilities as his mail shirt.

The two very valuable armour pieces were giving to him as a gift because he managed to learn two advanced techniques. Even though Kokuten did only give him basic training, he showed him three advanced techniques that only very few people in Gen'ya could perform. Kokuten had just been curious to see if his prodigy would have been able to master a few techniques that only he himself and some of his most powerful warriors could do, and Naruto had impressed him with learning two of them, when Kokuten had not expected him to learn any of them.

**Flashback five months ago**

Kokuten was sitting in his self made black throne, watching his shadow fighting hand to hand against Naruto, dominating the battle brutally. His shadow that he could call to live was a black clone of himself and a master of hand to hand combat, it could not die as long as Kokuten was alive and it was physically even stronger than he himself, but it had not the powers of ice and only very little powers of darkness to command over.

"**_That's enough for now_**" told Kokuten as he stood up and walked towards Naruto, his shadow turned back to normal. "**_I will come back tomorrow."_**

"I can still continue Kokuten-sama!" protested Naruto weakly, but panted heavily

Kokuten had long ago stopped in becoming impressed with the boys' spirit, he even tried to break him and to make him give up but surprisingly could not succeed without killing the boy, because he kept going no matter what. It was admirable and Kokuten respected that. "**_Then how about I show you a advanced skill that only a few have ever managed to perform, are you ready for such a challenge?"_** he asked while studying the boy

Naruto looked up with determination and joy before replying with an 'Of course'.

Kokuten grabbed Naruto by his neck and lifted him into the air. "**_Use your powers child."_**

Naruto tried to obey but he could not, hell he could hardly move and he could not feel any of his ice or darkness powers. "What technique is this Kokuten-sama?" asked Naruto weakly

"**_The touch of darkness."_** he answered "**_As long as you touch someone using this technique _all_ of the victims energies will be blocked, making him unable to use them. If you _master_ this technique then you can even absorb your victims' energy, making them your own or feed them into the big void of the darkness itself._**" explained the aged King and Naruto widened his eyes "**_Of course it will not work if your opponent is stronger or even close to your level, you will need to weaken him first if he is too strong."_**

He let go of Naruto before speaking again "**_You need to search and find the origins of the powers of darkness and make a deeper connecting with it, if it does not accept you than this technique will be out of your reach, meditate and try to find it, if you succeed with the basics of this technique than I will give you a gift."_** he said and left Naruto alone, waiting till he would give up to continue his basic training.

To his surprise Naruto did not give up, he would try to figure the technique out all day, but still do his routine training to keep in shape. He managed to learn it after two months, but never stopped to try and master it, after all it was the ability to absorb some ones powers and make them your own that attracted him the most.

**Flashback three months ago**

"**_I believe it is time for another challenge child. I will show you another advanced technique, watch closely." _**told Kokuten and Naruto watched closely as the aged King hold his hand up and spoke "**_I call you forth Frostmourne_" **and blue glowing ice begun to swirl around his arm and a sword formed, it was beautiful to watch and a strong power could be felt

Kokuten now held a silver sword in his hand. Its blade was glowing in an icy blue and was decorated with many glowing runes. It was a long sword with a skull as its guard and a cold and powerful aura around it. (AN: an image is on my profile.)

"Calling a sword from your hip into your hand is an advanced skill, Kokuten-sama?" questioned Naruto, not much impressed of the technique itself.

"**_Foolish boy, this was the art of summoning and forming a bond with a mystical weapon. If you do it you will receive your own sword, you can either keep it with you or send it back were it came from to summon it again when you need it." _**stated Kokuten coldly

"I see, how I do it?" asked Naruto eager to learn it.

"**_You use your powers of ice or of darkness and try to contact a weapon. If a weapon chooses you as its wielder; you will know it and can summon it forth by calling out its name."_** told Kokuten and left the boy alone, curious if the boy would be accepted by something, though it was very unlikely.

Naruto sat down and mediated; he opened his eyes after only an hour and widened them. He immediately stood up and held his hands out, concentrating hard. Kokuten appeared next to him with a surprised look; it was hard to believe that he could have succeeded, especially in such a short time.

"I call you forth _Oblivions call_." said Naruto and the ground in front of him opened, magma flew out of it, as well as a sword which Naruto took and hold proudly. It was a sword like Frostmourne, but engulfed with a black energy and different runes and design on it, its guard was a dragon skull with blue glowing eyes. It was even longer than Naruto himself but felt very light in his hands.

The ground in front of him closed again and he stood there in awe of his new sword and memorized every detail of it.

"**_Impressive, not only did you succeed in such short time, but bonded with such a terrifying sword as well."_** praised Kokuten and clapped

"It is so awesome, I can feel so much power coming from it, I wonder what it can do." said Naruto, still eyeing the sword.

"'**_Oblivions Call' is a sword that was made in hell itself, it isn't well know but according to legend, it has more power than imaginable. Before now it has only be wielded by one other person."_**

"Do you know every weapon Kokuten-sama?" asked Naruto shocked

"**_No of course not, I only know the few powerful once."_** stated Kokuten.

"Uh so would this other wielder come after me for using it?" asked Naruto nervously but hid it well

"**_No, he would go no where near it even if ordered hahaha" _**told the aged King and chuckled a bit "**_Besides you can not summon something that is already wielded, the previous owner does have a new sword now."_**

"How can you know that?" asked Naruto curiously

"**_Because he is one of my Generals." _**said the smirking King "**_His name is Achilles, he was born as a human, but he was not normal, the gods themselves took him as a baby and dipped him into the magical river, Styx_**. **_It made him invulnerable in all of his body except for his right heel, were the gods had held him. He was later killed in battle by an arrow to the heel, his only weak point. He was sent to hell where he found and wielded 'Oblivions Call'. The only known ability of this sword is that it can open a portal and send his enemies directly to hell, but it even can break out from hell itself. It was how Achilles came to Gen'ya." _**explained Kokuten emotionless.

"So you mean even if I die I can just escape?"

"**_Yes but you can not choose were the sword will take you, there are not many worlds that are worse than Hell itself but there are still a few, you could end up in one of them." _**said Kokuten with a smirk.

"Oh, and why would Achilles not come near it?"

"**_Because this sword is dangerous, if you fear it, it will destroy you. You can not escape it; because even if you run away it will haunt you and drive you insane, never letting you out of its grasp." _**said Kokuten darkly "**_Achilles is still suffering from it, this sword is the only thing that he fears and this fear is what makes the sword so strong and wants to kill him."_**

Naruto dropped the weapon in shock and stepped back, looking at it with wide eyes. "W-what !? Why do you tell me something like this, do you want me to get killed?" almost yelled Naruto

"**_Hahaha you should have not ask boy. Besides it was only what Achilles told me, but he honestly believed in what he said, that idiot. If you do as well than don't use it, but you can not summon a different sword anymore." _**told the aged King clearly amused and left the boy alone with his new sword.

Naruto watched it from a far, clearly afraid of it now, seriously why did that bastard king had to tell him the truth, he would have done better without knowing it. He watched as the ground opened up again and the sword disappeared to where it came from and sighed in relief.

**End of flashbacks**

The last technique was the creation of an own shadow realm, but Naruto had yet to figure it out.

He now stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest waiting for the Ice King, but Kokuten appeared not alone this time, next to him stood a young teen around sixteen. He was around five feet and seven inches tall and wore armour like Kokuten, just of less quality. He also had a sword on his hip and Naruto could feel that the teen had great powers of darkness, but none of Ice.

"Welcome back Kokuten-sama" greeted Naruto respectful in an emotionless voice and bowed a little, ignoring the other boy completely.

"**_Child your basic training is complete; it is time for you to leave this place. But before that, this is Peleus, one of your rivals to the throne, you will fight him now. Even though he is weak, he is more powerful and experienced than you, but I never give a impossible test, he can beat you and you can beat him, the question is who will figure out how to first. I will come back if one of you is dead." _**stated the aged King coldly and disappeared, but shocked both boys with his last words.

"Hn, I have to fight a little seven year old that just finished the _basics_? The king is insulting Me." complaint Peleus arrogantly as he studied Naruto.

"That or you overestimate yourself asshole." stated Naruto coldly

"You think you are funny little boy? What the King told you was a lie to make you feel better; there is no way that you can defeat me. You were probably given to me as an opponent because I am too important to die against someone stronger than me, after all my father is a General of Gen'yas army." said Peleus and smirked arrogant

Naruto shook his head at the boys' stupidity "I see that you don't know anything about the King, he may be an old bastard but he never lies, lies are after all just a tool for weak cowards, also he does not make easy tests especially for arrogant bastards like you." told Naruto and smirked darkly "I will enjoy killing you, you are the perfect prey to try out my new technique on."

"You bastard, didn't you listen to me? My father is a general, even if you would manage to kill me he would find you and tear you apart." spat Peleus and grit his teethes in anger

"You think I give a damn moron?" taunted Naruto and smirked

Peleus cursed him and lifted his hand and said 'Shadow bolt' and shoot a black, green and violet coloured shadow bolt at him. Naruto raised a black shadow shield up in front of him that absorbed the shadow bolt and at the same time shot a frost bolt at Peleus legs, freezing him in place.

Preleus cursed again for underestimating Naruto and struggled to get free, but the ice held unyielding. He drew his sword and tried to break the ice with powerful strikes but he only did little dents into it. He felt a shadow bolt flying towards him just in time to create a shadow shield to absorb the impact. He called his own shadow forth and send it towards Naruto, hoping to over power Naruto or at least to buy enough time to break free and went back to hit the hard and thick ice that was holding his legs in place.

Naruto frowned as he saw Peleus calling his shadow and called his own shadow forth quickly ordering it to attack Peleus from behind. He then took a hand to hand fighting stance and waited for the shadow. He knew his opponent was superior in strength but had less magic powers and was slower, wearing such big armour. He dodged and ducked under the shadows strikes, not bothering to actually search for any openings to strike himself, he knew that he could not kill the shadow, only freeze it or trap it, it would reform from any damage giving enough time anyway.

Narutos own shadow had meanwhile arrived behind Peleus and kicked towards his back but was pierced with spears made out of darkness before he could actually hit Peleus. He was hanging on the spears, his feet two inches above the ground and Peleus engulfed him fully in black shadows, save for the head, to hold him in place. He then hit once more at the ice and finally broke free.

Naruto grit his teethes when he saw how his shadow got trapped and called forth more powers, resulting in a blue glowing aura around his body, he then created a frost nova that froze everything around him in a radius of six feet, trapping Peleus shadow in ice from the hips down. He hold his blue glowing hand up towards Peleus and the snow above Peleus turned into sharp needles that suddenly came down much faster, but were stopped by some shadow shields that Peleus raised up.

Peleus ran with his sword in his hand towards the unarmed Naruto and blocked a frost bolt with his sword, but it did not slow him down. He slashed at Naruto multiple times, not giving him any time to prepare any attacks, but was actually too slow to hit Naruto.

While Naruto dodged all of Peleus sword blows, his hands begun slowly to glow blue again. He narrowed his eyes when Peleus sliced down intending to cleave him in two and dodged it to the side and grabbed onto the swords blade with both hands as it hit the ground, surprisingly the blade froze completely forcing Peleus to let go and even shattered as Naruto stepped on it and then kicked Peleus into the stomach, but his kick was to weak and the armour absorbed it all. He then received a punch to the face and flew back a few feet.

Peleus hold both his hands up and concentrated, he send a big and powerful shadow bolt towards Naruto and hit him full force on the back. Naruto screamed out in pain as she flew forward and smashed face first into a black tree. His mail shirt shielded him from the attack pretty good but he still could feel the painful impact of the shadow bolt. He sat on the ground with his back leaned on the three and coughed out blood.

Peleus was shocked that his big shadow bolt did not pierce through him; he had used all of his power in it after all. He was exhaust now but thought that Naruto could not stand up any longer and walked slowly towards him. When he stood in front of him he gave him a hard kick to the face and spit on him.

"I told you that you would die, didn't I?" he asked not really expecting an answer and lifted the small boy up into the air by his throat, but Narutos bloody smirk disturbed him a bit.

"You are so exhausted after such a short time, when I am not even winded? Don't you train sixteen hours a day? Well you should..:" told Naruto after grabbing Peleus by the hand and chuckled. "You lost."

Peleus felt weak and his legs gave in, making him collapses on the ground, his hand still in Narutos hold.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard?" questioned Peleus afraid

"The Touch of darkness, all your energies in your body are blocked, you can hardly move now." acknowledged Naruto proudly

"Y-You c-can u-use that!? E-even I c-can not p-perform it, y-you must b-be cheating y-you bastard. " said Peleus in panic "L-let me g-go. Let m-me go this I-instant or my father w-will have y-your head!!"

"Did I not already tell you that I don't give a damn you moron?" he said as his hands glowed blue again "I have mastered this technique, your powers will be mine, you will die when I take it all." told Naruto darkly and absorbed all of Peleus darkness powers into himself and could immediately feel more powerful. In the end his opponent completely stopped existing and disappeared.

"**_Well done child, well done_**" came the familiar powerful voice of Kokuten together with a clapping sound, and Naruto answered with a 'Thank you' without turning around and just repaired his damaged clothes, made out of darkness.

"Who was his father anyway Kokuten-sama?" he asked fearing that it might become a problem later.

"**_He is a son of Achilles. But you should have no problems dealing with him if you use Oblivions Call"_** said Kokuten with a dark smirk.

"_That bastard, he chooses the arrogant prick to force me into using that cursed sword one day."_ thought Naruto angrily, but with an emotionless face outward "What now?"

"**_Before you can leave this place you need to deal with that pet of Kōjins. As one of Gen'ya you can not have it inside you, I will come pack to open you a portal after you have dealt with It."_** he said and left.

Naruto frowned; he didn't expect that and didn't like this one bit. "_How DO I even get rid of her?"_ he thought but he then got an idea. He sat down and tried to enter his mind to go and see her for the first time after a whole year.

**oo000oo**

Naruto appeared in the dark and snowing place were Yoko was sealed, but was shocked to see her sleeping as a huge nine tailed fox, when he had thought that she was trapped and suffered in all this time. Yoko lifted her big head and widened her eyes; she hadn't believed to see him again, but now here he was. She immediately changed into her human form and run towards him intending to hug him and said "Naru-chan!! So you came to forgive me huh, I know you would."

Naruto hold a hand up and a huge amount of Ice appeared all over the place, Yoko was frozen completely save for her head once again. Yoko did not try to break free; she knew that it was futile because Narutos powers were endless inside of his mind.

"You misunderstood Yoko-san. I can't leave the shadow realm as long as I hold you inside of me; it is also the reason why I came. Now hold still I will show you an advanced technique I mastered." spoke Naruto in a cold emotionless voice. He put a hand onto Yokos forehead and she started to feel pain and whimpered. "The touch of darkness, I can not absorb your powers into myself since you are from Faiya, but I can absorb your whole life force into the big void of the darkness itself, you will die after I took everything." he told coldly and started to feed her live force to the darkness itself.

To Narutos surprise she shrank slowly as if becoming younger, more and more the more power he took away from her. He watched her screaming her lungs out and could see how much in pain she was. It was hard to watch, all his happy time he had with her flashed before his eyes and he felt as if he was betraying her and not the other way around, he could not help but feel guilty.

He thought that even though all the affections and love she gave him were not real and just played, she never harmed him and _did_ give him comfort and help. Even though she attacked his village, he did not hold love for it. Even though she killed many, he did not know them and there was no one that he cared for right now anyway. Even though he was abandoned and hated by his mother and his whole village, it was not like she did tell everyone to do what they did; they did it with their own free will. And now here he was, hating her and making her suffer like this…_killing_ her.

He let go of her and stepped back biting his lip in frustration, he could not do it. She was still precious to him and did not deserve his hate like others. He took a look at her and could see that she was now around his height and looked eight years old. The look in her eyes showed clearly how confused she was and wondered why he stopped. He stood there in silence and thought about what to do for a moment before he spoke coldly.

"A rule of Gen'ya says that you are only tolerated as corpse or as slave. You will be my servant from now on and follow my orders, or I will kill you, is that understood…_Yoko_?" said Naruto emotionless.

Yoko was shocked to hear this, tears threatened to leak out and she thanked the gods for such an opportunity. "H-Hai Naru-chan, thank you so much, I will serve you forever I swear!" she said between sobs as tears now stream down her cheeks freely, she had believed that it was her end now, never before had she been so afraid, and now she had been given another chance.

Naruto turned around, he didn't like to watch her cry "You will address me as Naruto-sama." was all he said as he walked away. "_I hope the King will not be pissed." _he thought a bit afraid.

It stopped snowing, all the ice melted away and the sky became clear, as Naruto walked towards the kanji for 'seal'. He engulfed the seal with his shadows and touched it afterwards with his blue glowing hands, trying to absorb it into the darkness itself. It took him three minutes but he succeeded and the seal vanished completely.

Naruto woke up back in the shadow realm and the red light that came out of his belly formed the humanoid shape of Yoko. She was four feet three inches tall, eight years old looking, clothed in a black kimono decorated with red flames and wore her red hair in a high ponytail. (AN: just google for Yoko from Gurren Lagann, she looks like a eight year old version of her but she will look exactly like her when she is 14, also in six years, even same clothes and breast size lol, just with a cloak too, so just google it.)

"**_And who that might be?" _**asked Kokuten with amusement as he saw a little version of Yoko, he had not expected it to turn out like it did.

"That's Yoko, she will be my servant." answered Naruto calmly, hiding his nervousness.

"**_In Gen'ya she is only tolerated as a dead body…or as slave, so she is your responsibility now, make sure she behaves and follows the rules of Gen'ya."._** told the aged King and made himself a black throne out of darkness and sat down.

"**_I once told you that you would learn more about yourself boy. I have yet to tell you everything, so listen well now. You know your mother Uzumaki Kushina and you know that the one that attacked your village was sealed inside of you. What you don't know is that it was your father that sealed her in you. He thought it to be the only way to stop her from killing you and your mother as well as everyone else in his village, he even asked for you to be seen as a hero. Your village was not given the information of your parentage but they were told about your burden and your fathers' wishes. Only a man called Sandaime Hokage, your Mother, and your fathers sensei knew about your parentage, to my Knowledge it was kept secret to protect you from assassins of a ninja village named Iwa."_** he explained and then waited a moment for Naruto to take it in.

For Naruto it meant that his own father doomed him to his sufferings and that he was a Hokages and village heroes son, and that the third village leader lied to him countless of times. What the Ice king said made sense to him, without the sealing he would have died, his father saved him and many others by sacrificing himself, which was noble. He could not hate him but he could not love him either. He just nodded and kept an emotional face, storing all the information away for later, being a Hokages son may comes in handy should he have to go back _there_.

"**_Your mother suffered from mental stress from losing your father to something that was sealed inside of you, I would say that she did not hate you but didn't or couldn't love you either. She would often wake up at nights holding a weapon over you and sometimes even after having already cut you. When you was three she left you out of fear of killing you one day." _**he said

Naruto frowned, it did not change much for him, that woman abandoned him coldly, not even bothering to make some preparations for his living, she did not even had the courage to leave him somewhere outside of Konoha. As far as he could care now she could die.

"**_Also you should probably know who to blame for what happened to you. It was Kōjin that gave a human of your world the means to summon and control Yoko, who to that time had fled Faiya. They planned for her to be sealed away after weakening your village. They also need her powers to take over your world, they will come and try to extract her out of you, to seal her into a statue, but they don't know you are of Gen'ya now and that you don't hold her inside you anymore." _**he told

This shocked Naruto, why had he not told him this earlier? He had blamed Yoko for something she did not even had control over. It pained him, but he would not dwell in his past anymore, someone like him could not effort that. It was already done. "I…see. Who was this human?" he asked calmly not showing his inner turmoil, but promised himself to make it up to Yoko somehow.

"**_His name is Uchiha Madara. He has an organization that will come to hunt you; they are called Akatsuki and wear black cloaks with red clouds, as well as a ring each. The ten rings are what can control the powers sealed inside the statue. Also they are after other people with outcasts of Gen'ya and Faiya sealed inside of them." _**informed the aged King with his usual dark smirk

"I see thank you for informing me Kokuten-sama." replied Naruto in his usual calm voice and memorized all the information "What now?"

"**_I will take you back to where I took you from, but only a few hours will have past though." _**he said

"Only a few hours, what do you mean?"

"**_You may have been in the shadow realm for one and a half years, but here I control time and space. In Gen'ya, Faiya and your world only a few hours have passed. When you go back it will be the day of your sixth birthday, October 10." _**he told and chuckled darkly "**_I could not risk to interfere with destiny more than I already have, it was obvious that you are a child of destiny, you have to do what you were meant to before anything else."_**

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto

"He means that Destiny has plans for you Naruto-sama. It won't be good for his Kingdom if he interferes with them." told Yoko

"**_Now go my child, If you survive till you reach adulthood and actually impress me with your human life than we will meet again."_** told Kokuten and raised his hand and left, leaving a black portal behind.

"Yoko…" said Naruto as he looked at her for a moment. "I am sorry, but…I will protect you from now on. Come now." he said softly and stepped through the portal that would take him to the place that he hates the most.

"Thank you...Naru-chan" whispered Yoko with a happy smile on her face and followed him through the portal.

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

Will he stay in Konoha now? Maybe try and destroy it as much as he can immediately? Or just leave it for now to find a better place for him?

And what is Yoko planning? Is She rally as loyal as She makes him believe? Or does She still plans to use him somehow?

Just keep reading the story and you might find out!

Anyway thank you for reading my story, I hope I surprised you a bit and entertained you enough to leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, chapter four is done, enjoy! But know that **KnightX** (801840) is beta reading the chapters for right grammar and spelling. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Frozen Darkness**

_Chapter four:_

_The path I choose to walk on __is one of vengeance!_

"_**Now go my child, If you survive till you reach adulthood and actually impress me with your human life than we will meet again."**_ told Kokuten and raised his hand and left, leaving a black portal behind.

"Yoko…" said Naruto as he looked at her for a moment. "I am sorry, but…I will protect you from now on. Come now." he said softly and stepped through the portal that would take him to the place that he hates the most.

"Thank you…Naru-chan" whispered Yoko with a happy smile on her face and followed him through the portal.

**oo000oo**

Fire Country, Konoha at October 10.

The black portal closed behind Yoko after she stepped through. She looked around and could see that they where in a small apartment, but it was too dark to see any details. Naruto was standing next to a broken window and could see that it was nighttime and that the yearly festival was going on outside with loud music and some firework.

"What are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" asked Yoko curiously; but secretly hopped that he would not get mad for dropping the 'sama'.

"I don't know." told Naruto with his usual emotionless voice that Kokuten had trained him in. "I would like to kill most of the civilians, but there are so many that I don't know where to start and they are protected by the ninjas too. I can't take on the whole village yet. I would like to kill the council members and elders as well, they always tried to have me executed or made sure that the people that attacked me got no hard punishment, but sadly I don't know who they are."

"Hmm you can turn yourself into a big nine tailed fox, correct Yoko?" he asked after a while and looked at her

"I am afraid I can not Naruto-kun, I lost that ability for now. My body is just too weak; I need more training and an adult body before I will be able to use the transforming technique again. I guess I am roughly on your level of power right now, Naruto-kun." answered Yoko a bit sad.

"So it was one of Faiyas techniques?"

"No, it is a wide known technique in both Kingdoms. Many know how to use it, but most are not very powerful, the technique would not change much, that's why most that know it don't use it. I know that Kōjin can turn into a white fire dragon, twice as big as I was in fox form, and I think Kokuten can transform into a black ice dragon, almost as big as me and Kōjin together." explained Yoko

"I see…then the only think we can do before we leave is _visit_ jiji" he said and started to walk out of the apartment

"Old man? You mean the village leader?" asked Yoko as she followed behind him and Naruto nod his head lightly.

"You are going to get all your fathers stuff then Naruto-kun?" she asked

"No, don't be silly. I do not look like how he knows me, I am almost two years older then I should be and Kokuten changed my DNA, he said that I even have different blood now. The old man would hardly believe me and give me anything, but it is no loss seeing how the Yondaime would have left me only jutsus anyway. I cannot use jutsus since I have no chakra at all now, the only useful thing that he could have had left would be money, but most likely _Kushina_-_san _got all of it already." explained Naruto as he walked out of his apartment building.

They were on the way towards the Hokage tower now and could see lots of people on the streets having their fun at the festival.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Yoko as she looked oddly at Naruto when he took her by the hand.

"We are in a festival, we are alone AND we are underage, we will hopefully get less observation if we hold hands, it will look like we are on a date together." stated Naruto emotionless

"Oh yea that's a good idea Naruto-kun." she said and approached closer to him to look more like a young couple "You know it is strange to be in a festival where people celebrate your death." she said as she squeezed his hands.

"Just picture that they are celebrating the dead of the fourth Hokage, after all you are alive and he is not." said Naruto and laughed at his own joke and Yoko joined in as well.

They finally arrived at the tower after they casually walked for half an hour through the festival.

"Do you really think that the Hokage is here right now?" asked Yoko

"No I know that he isn't, as Hokage he has to take part of the festival. We will wait in his office and gather some information."

"And how do we get in unnoticed? I can sense almost a dozen ninja guards' around." asked Yoko

"It is not hard." replied Naruto and took her hand once again before saying "Prepare your self."

Both started to melt into their own shadows and completely vanished inside of them. Their shadows then took off on the ground and went inside the tower gliding under all the doors without making any sound. They arrived at the Hokage office in less then five minutes and their shadows went into a dark corner of the room and both came back out of them again.

They knew that a ninja was guarding the room from the inside, hiding in a dark corner, but they did not use any chakra and did not make any sound yet so he was completely unaware of them right now. Naruto commanded the shadows where the ninja was hiding within, to capture him.

The ninja suddenly found himself in a cold hold, he struggled to break free but it was no use. The darkness had him trapped, he could not use his hands and he could not scream either, he was completely engulfed with whatever was holding him.

"That was a great technique you used to bring us here Naruto-kun, I did not expected you to be this skilled already with your darkness powers." the ninja heard a young female voice ask.

"When I absorbed Peleus powers I learned his techniques as well, this was on of them." he heard a young male say without any emotion in his voice.

"Huh, who is Peleus?" asked Yoko

"Hmm no one." said Naruto after he realized that she could not have known him since he had blocked her out for a whole year and just commanded the shadows that were holding the ninja to come towards him.

"Hmm ok, and what will you do with the human now, Naruto-kun?" the ninja heard the female voice ask and could feel himself dragged to the middle of the room by some invisible force. He saw two young children stepping out of a dark corner, a girl with red hair and a boy with light blue hair, both around eight years old.

"I will kill him of course, since he knows my name now, thanks to you." said Naruto as he grinned at her and then looked towards the ninja. It was a young teen around twelve or thirteen and wore a Raven mask and standard Anbu gear. "Hmm what a surprise, I can remember you saving me a couple of times from some villagers on the Hokages orders, Raven-san"

"_Who the hell are they? I only now one Naruto and it can't be him, and how the hell could they catch me, an anbu captain, off guard like this. Am I really going to die now?" _thought the ninja and was scared for the first time in a long time. His anbu squad was ordered to protect the tower today, and it was unlikely that one of his subordinates would check on him inside the office anytime soon.

"Tell me Yoko, why he has powers from Faiya in him, even though it is a very pathetic amount." said Naruto

"Hmm I guess he is a descendant of a human that got a gift from Kōjin. Yes I think it was three hundred years ago when Kōjin gave his ancestor, what the humans call, a Doujutsu and Bloodline. But they are not a part of Faiya though." explained Yoko

"That's interesting. Let us study this later, for now we need to look around for useful information." he said and ignored the anbu captain for now.

They searched around the office for useful things and Naruto looked in other parts of the tower as well using his Shadow melting to move around unnoticed. It was in the Hokages study room, that he found something interesting. He read it for an hour before putting it back; he then went back to the Hokages Office where Yoko was waiting.

"Where have you been Naruto-kun? I could not leave this room without being noticed, and it was boring as hell to wait here for so long." told Yoko

"I checked other areas in the tower, but I found more then I could have hoped for."

"What did you found Naruto-kun?"

"I found something like the Hokages diary. It seems that he writes in it on a daily basis."

"How did you find that, would the Hokage not hide and protect something like that, with his life?" wondered Yoko

"It had a lot of strong protection seals and was most likely in some special sealed safe usually, but I had luck. The protections were not active; he recently wrote something in it and forgot to activate the protections afterwards, and it lay in on a simple desk too. But the main protection was the study room itself, some seals made it impossible for anyone but the Hokage to enter it, to our fortune the seals on the room did not work for my shadow melting, after all I don't use chakra." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Well the only thing I found was a list for a councils meeting, it has the names of the members writing on It." said Yoko

"Good job Yoko, it is useful to me, we will take it with us." praised Naruto and walked over to the ninja "You are lucky, I need you alive since I have much to discuss with you. You will come with us now Raven-san." he said and took a hold of him with one hand and took Yokos hand with his other one, and all three of them melted into their shadows, moving out of the tower.

Naruto did not stop until they arrived at a small forest on top of the Hokage Mountain. All three of them appeared back out of their shadows and Naruto had some sweat on his forehead that he wiped away with his sleeves but looked fine otherwise. He put the ninja into a sitting position, leaning his back against a tree and said "I will remove the hold on your mouth, but if you try to scream I will kill you, understood?"

The ninja nodded and the darkness on the boys' mouth vanished.

"Who are you?" asked the ninja immediately but with a calm voice.

"I am Naruto of Gen'ya and this is Yoko, you may know her as Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said and the Ninja got wide eyed, Yoko just smirked and Naruto continued "I am not sure if I remember correctly, so tell me, are you Uchiha Itachi?"

"I am, what do you want from me and how can you be Naruto, or better yet how can she be the Kyuubi? Kyuubi is a giant demon fox and is forever sealed away." said Itachi emotionless, almost like Naruto does.

"The 'how's don't concern you, Itachi-san" said Naruto coldly "I just want your opinion on something before you die." he told, getting Itachi's attention.

"What could you possibly want from me?" asked Itachi confused. It was supposed to be just an easy and boring guard-duty job for him and his team, so they could get a bit of rest from their last S-ranked mission, but then he gets kidnapped by two eight year olds, from whom one is supposed to be an unstoppable demon lord, and now he will most likely die before he can even see what the limits in his powers are. He would definitely never again accept guard duties, if he should survive this that is.

"The Uchihas, your own clan, wanted you to spy on the Hokage and the council as an Anbu captain, but you decided to betray your own clan and act as a double agent, warning the Hokage about your clans' doings, even going so far as to warn him about a planned coup d'état of your own clan. Tell me Itachi-san, who are your loyalties to?" asked Naruto emotionless and stared at the teen anbu captain.

"Why does it concern you? I don't understand why you could be interested in this or me, why don't you kill me already?" asked Itachi frustrated; he didn't like being helpless, to be helpless was to be weak, at least that's what he thought.

"It does concern me, Itachi-san, oh it does. You see it says in the diary here, the elders and the _war-hawk_, whoever that is, are trying to push the old man to order the Uchiha clans immediately execution, and that through you, and you alone, a thirteen year old human! Even though I doubt that you could do it alone, there is still the possibility that you could. Even if I kill you they will just order someone else or a whole squad of anbu to do it. The question is, would you kill your family completely and utterly if ordered by your village?"

"They are blinded by our bloodline, believing themselves to be superior and unbeatable so long as they use it. None of my clan is training to push themselves further to reach their limits, like I do, none of them is as strong as they easily could be, and yet all of them believe that they should be the rulers of everything and that they could take on the whole village. I don't follow the Hokage because of love to this village or out of loyalty to anyone; I just hold him above my clan because they disgust me with their simple-minded arrogance. Their pride is simply much for anyone to handle and not go mad. I don't understand why you would care for them, but if I were ordered then I would kill them off. It would be a good chance to test my powers." told Itachi coldly and felt better now that he had let everything out and spoke with some one about it for the first time. But Naruto's sudden laughter startled him a bit.

"Me, Care for the Uchiha? You misunderstand my intentions Itachi-san." stated Naruto as he calmed down a bit "The Uchiha were never big supporters of me; in fact they did many things to me when I was younger that I would like to forget, but photographic memory is a curse sometimes. They are also the family of the man that was responsible for the worst moments in my life, including the Kyuubi attack. And all of them even have the powers of Faiya in them, even though it is a pathetically weak amount, Faiyas traits will be much more noticeable since they are of human blood, getting worse with every generation."

"Wait what traits are you talking about, what does this have anything to with Kyuubi?" asked Itachi

"Naruto-kun means that it is in their nature to become power hungry bastards. Even now they think that everyone should bow to them and that they deserve to be rulers. But not everyone of Faiya is like that, still it is true for King Kōjin and your bloodline came from his powers, that's explains everything pretty good. As for me being apart of this, I was summoned and controlled by Uchiha Madara, he made a deal with the King of Faiya. Kōjin helps him to rule the world with the power of the nine biju, as you call us, and in return every human will worship Kōjin later, but they will only be slaves for Madara." explained Yoko shocking Itachi with it.

"Anyway, the reason why I don't want you to kill them is because I above everyone else deserve to kill the Uchihas. You seem to be not like the rest of them for some reason, that's why I could allow you to live and serve me, but I will not only kill the Uchihas but others in Konoha as well, like the council members and elders one day, as well as many civilians. That's why I want to know your loyalties, to see if you are of any use to me." stated Naruto calmly waiting for a reaction.

Itachi did not say anything; it was a lot to take in. "_What can I do now anyway? He will not let me go if I do not serve him." _thought Itachi frustrated and was about to tell him his decision, but stopped as the black shadows holding him vanished. He could move again.

"You have three options now Itachi-san. A) You run and hope to find help before I catch and kill you. B) You attack me and hope to kill me before you die and then escape Yoko afterwards as well. Or C) You swear your loyalty to me and only me and follow my orders as if they came from Kami-sama personally." told Naruto coldly.

"_Damn when did Naru-chan become so cool!"_ thought Yoko

"_He must be strong if the Kyuubi follows him, my mind tells me that it would be suicide to fight him, but I can not run or surrender, this is a good chance to test my limits."_ thought Itachi.

He then activated his Sharingan and drew his anbu blade from its sheath, taking a fighting stance with it.

"How about an option D) then Naruto-kun? If you defeat me I am willing to follow you as long as I can still complete my own goals. But should I win we will act as nothing ever happened and you will not bother me again." offered Itachi, still fearing the harmless looking _Kyuubi_ more then Naruto.

"That is acceptable" said Naruto after a while

His hands emitted blue aura, ice crystals appeared in them and took the form of a weapon. It was an exact replica of Oblivions call, just a bit shorter and completely made out of ice. He then took a sword stance and called his own shadow out. His shadow could manipulate darkness too, but only to a small degree and created a replica of Oblivions call as well, but it was made out of darkness, it then took a fighting stance too and stood next to Naruto.

"Come" said Naruto coldly

Itachi was surprised by all of this, and would not have believed that someone could control ice and shadows like this if he had not seen it. He wondered what else Naruto could do, but stopped these thoughts when he was told to make the first move.

Itachi was extremely fast, he used his speed, sword skills and hand-to-hand skills very well against the two, but surprisingly both Narutos could hold up with Itachi's speed, shadow Naruto more then the original. Shadow Naruto defended the real Naruto and gave him lots of openings to attack and wound Itachi, who could not find any openings to strike at him with the shadow on the defense. The worse was that no matter what gen-jutsu he used it did not effected Naruto or his Shadow in any way, they seemed immune to it.

Naruto just could barley keep up to Itachi's speed and sword skill and that only thanks to his Shadow defending him. He had to take away Itachi's advantage, so he touched the ground and made it freeze all around him, not allowing the ice to go farther than a hundred foot radius.

Itachi slipped on the ice and fell to his back, but managed to block an attack from the shadow, with his own sword just in time and kicking him away. He stood up and made some hand seals as he stood shakily on the ice, he called the jutsus name out as he blew a huge fire ball towards the ground where Naruto's shadow lay. To his surprise the ices remained undamaged and even the shadow was perfectly fine.

He did not sense the frost bolt flying towards him, and was surprised as the blue energy bolt slammed into his right side. Ice started to spread on his torso, right harm as well as right leg, stopping him from moving. He did not know what to do now, he could not use his right arm for hand seals and he could not move his right leg either, and this ice seemed to be everlasting. It did not long after that that he felt a cold ice blade against his throat. He had lost, but it was no wonder, all this attacks and powers were something he had never seen before, and incredible powerful as well, all of this just got him off guard.

"I yield; you are very powerful Naruto-k…sama." told Itachi hesitantly.

Naruto dispelled all the ice and his shadow "Do you swear your loyalty to me than, Itachi?" asked Naruto

"Hai, Naruto-sama, I swear to follow your orders. I think it will help me greatly to test my limits as well." answered Itachi.

Naruto held his closed hand out and concentrated his energy into it, he opened it after two minutes and a black gem connected to a black chain could be seen, He gave it to Itachi and said "Wear this and never take it off. I can send you my thoughts through it and if you hold it in both hands then you can send your own thoughts to me as well. Also I can use it to locate you and appear out of your own shadow, using Shadow walk."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." replied Itachi

"Yoko and I will leave now. I want you to stay here and act as if nothing happened and to gather information that could be useful to me about the elders and this _war-hawk_, discreetly of course. Also if the Hokage does give you the mission to eliminate the Uchiha clan then accept it and report it to me immediately, is that understood?" ordered Naruto.

Itachi nodded and watched the two leaving before going back to continue his guard duty. "_Would he teach me some of his cool techniques if I ask?"_ he thought as he run towards the tower.

**oo000oo**

The two eight year old were a mile outside of Konoha right now. They had used Narutos 'Shadow melting' technique to leave the village undetected.

"What are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" questioned Yoko

"We will leave Fire Country of course, this place disgusts me. We will travel to the east, towards Water Country. I heard it even snows there. I am thinking on making a secret base somewhere, Water Country may be a good place for It." he told, a bit happy at the thought of cold snow.

"Okay Naruto-kun" she said and gave him a smile.

**oo000oo**

_Meanwhile in Konoha, at the Hokages tower_

"Raven, where were you and what happened to you? You look like you fought with someone."

"Hokage-sama, I …_'Damn, what do I do now… Should I stick to the plan or tell the Hokage?' …_I was ambushed by…"

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

What does Naruto plan?

Will Itachi really follow his orders like they came from Kami-sama personally? Or will he report him and prepare a trap?

And what does Naruto hold for the Old man? Maybe love?

You will find out in Chapter five_.  
_

Well thank you for reading my story, I hope I surprised you a bit and entertained you enough to leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well, because they are cool too! :P

Beta: KnightX : I have edited this chapter and with my blessings I deem it worthy for anyone to read, Though it is not perfect, it is better than most pieces of crap out their, it could even rival the some major fics I have read. XD!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that it took so long to update. The reason is that I am a very slow writer, and that I had no fun writing in the last weeks so it took even longer, you could call it a writers block if you want. Anyway here is the new chapter and I will try to update much sooner in the future.

**Just a vital random note**: Beings of Gen'ya and Faiya have much stronger bodies than Humans, Ninja and not. That's why Naruto would be able to keep up with an adult Ninja as eight years old, because he trains a lot and you could say that their bodies don't have any limits to improve with training, just like the Saiyans from DragonballZ, but not that freaking much xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Frozen Darkness**

_Chapter five:_

Water Country

_Last Chapters__: At the age of six, Uzumaki Naruto got kidnapped by some shadows and had to survive in the Ice Kings shadow realm for six months. He passed all his tests and trained for a whole year in the basics of his new Ice and Darkness abilities. He left the shadow realm after releasing Yoko from the seal and appeared in his old apartment in Konoha, back on the day of his sixth birthday, where he learned about a planned Uchiha massacre and won Uchiha Itachi as his spy and subordinate._

Itachi nodded and watched the two leaving before going back to continue his guard duty. "Would he teach me some of his cool techniques if I ask?" he thought as he run towards the tower.

**oo000oo**

The two eight year old were now a mile outside of Konoha. They had used Narutos 'Shadow melting' technique to leave the village undetected.

"What are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" questioned Yoko

"We will leave Fire Country of course, this place disgusts me too much. We will travel to the east, towards Water Country. I heard it even snows there so that's a major motivation for me to go there, plus I think it would be best if I set up a secret headquarters somewhere, Water Country could be a good place." he told, a bit happy at the thought of cold snow.

"Okay Naruto-kun" she said with a smile.

**oo000oo**

**Hokage tower**

"Raven, where were you and what happened to you? You look like you fought with someone." said a soft but old sounding voice.

"Hokage-sama…_'Damn it, what should I do now…should I stick to the plan?_' I…"

**oo000oo**

Three weeks had now past and true to Narutos' words; they had traveled towards the east. First they had stopped at a large town called Otafuku Gai. Naruto had used his darkness abilities there to steal food and a map of the elemental countries from one of the shops. From there they had gone to Wave Country to get a ship towards the island known as Water country.

Yoko had told him that they would need money and the more of it they had, the better. So on their way to Wave they had used every single opportunity to make or steal some. They had killed and plundered every bandit and ninja groups they had met, missing ninja or not hadn't mattered to them and they even robbed two small villages of most of their gold and money, killing anyone that saw them to not leave any witnesses behind. They had roughly nine hundred thousand Ryo in paper money now, and several pounds of gold. Being not able to use storage scrolls without chakra, it was a lot to carry for the two but luckily Naruto came a long way with his darkness powers and now could use the Shadow Realm technique. It was nowhere near King Kokutens level of skill, but he could at least create a very small realm to store stuff or food in it and find it again if needed.

Both had used the past days to train their own body in strength, speed and stamina. Naruto had also worked on his ice and darkness abilities, especially the Shadow realm technique. Yoko for her part was over a hundred years old and already extreme experienced with her own powers, so she only needed to work on her small body.

In Wave they had asked for a boat trip to Water country, but nobody was willing to give them a ride. The people were all afraid of a civil war that had recently started in Water Country and held their distance from the big island. Some people had even warned them about naval fleets that were patrolling around Water Country to make sure that nobody left the island that wasn't supposed to do so, which made entering Water Country so much harder.

In the end Naruto gotten angry from all the pointless searching for a boat trip that he just walked to the sea and stepped on it, the water froze under his feet as he walked towards the island of Water Country with Yoko close behind him. The sea was harsh and the waves strong, but even so it listened to Narutos commands and stayed calm around him in a very big radius. The Ice road he was walking on was ten feet wide, went many hundred feet back and was twenty feet long in front of him, increasing with every step he took. Unlike before, when they were still on land and had walked casually, they now run faster than most ninja could and used the many small islands on the sea and around Water Country to rest and sleep. Yoko had told him many times that he was crazy for doing this, not liking water, but was ignored by him for the most part.

True to the people of Waves words, many ships were patrolling the sea and some sighted the two kids walking on the ice road. Naruto knew from the people of Wave that people with bloodline limits got killed merciless on the orders of the Mizukage, who held them responsible for bringing war and misfortune to the country and it was clear for him that they would think that he has a bloodline limit and attack him because of it. He could not risk that one of them would report him, so he destroyed every single ship that sighted them, with Yoko cheering him on loudly. She didn't need to help him, just like at night when he could use his darkness abilities to the fullest he was totally in his element right now, surrendered by all the water. He did literally bend the water to his will, making it sink whole ships and freezing it underwater together with all the people onboard.

After the pair set foot on one of Water country's many beaches they started walking towards the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure no Sato. They choose to walk casually on the road instead of running since they had lots of time and were not in a hurry, because Naruto wanted to travel and train for some more years before starting any of his plans. Yoko was very joyfully to that time, happy that they were no longer traveling on the sea and Naruto was enjoying himself as well, how could he not? Water Country was a cold and dark place and it snowed fifty percent of the time.

Despite being called 'hidden village' the location of the Ninja villages were known to many and were even on some maps, probably because people had to know were to send their missions to or go to watch a Chuunin exam. Kirigakure was on the west side of Water Country, not far away from the sea, so it only took a day for Naruto and Yoko to arrive, and both now stood in front of the gates of Kirigakure. The ninja villages all had their own security defences that kept people from entering them without permission, and Naruto knew that he couldn't enter it with out being caught, especially in time of a civil war. He could easily wait till it was night and then use his shadow melting to enter the village but he wasn't in the mood to sneak around, especially since he wanted to shop a bit and get a hotel room, so he just went straight to the gate guards.

He could see four ninjas guarding the gate but thought that there must be some more close by as back up. No one else was around waiting to enter the village, therefore the guards looked understandable bored until they saw the two kids coming their way and they looked curious now. Naruto had nothing to fear, he had no chakra, so there was no way for them to sense his powers or think that he might be someone under a henge or a bloodline user, so he walked towards them and halted in front of the nearest guard looking him in the eyes.

The guards wondered how two kids, looking around eight years old, could wander around alone and be still in such a good condition. Their clothes were clean and noble looking; they had no injuries and did look as if they were feed well. Each of them had a little backpack on their backs, but no weapons were visible on them. This was strange in these times of war, and if they would have been some spies or assassins then they would have tried their best to look weak, dirty, half starved and harmless. But these two kids held themselves with unusual much prestige and confidents. They could not sense any illusion techniques being used, or chakra at all for the matter, but non then less one of the guards used the dispel technique, but nothing changed proving even further that these two kids were no ninja.

"State your name and why you came to Kiri." told one of the four ninjas as he eyed both kids suspiciously.

"My name is Naruto; my servants name is Yoko. I came here to relax in a hotel, enjoy my self and maybe train some." replied Naruto, still looking the man into the eyes.

"The two of you are traveling all by yourself?" the gate guard asked, not believing that two kids could survive traveling alone.

"Why are you guarding this gate if you are blind or do you just lack a brain? I don't see anyone else being with us." told Naruto with little to no emotions, and Yoko laughed a bit at the insult.

"WHY YOU…" screamed the guard and was about to attack Naruto but two of the other three guards held him back and pulled him away from the kids. "Calm down Sasaki, they're just two kids, probably some rich brats." they said to him as they pulled him further away.

The fourth guard was still eying Naruto and was surprised that the boy didn't flinch when Sasaki was about to backhand him. "That was not smart kid, you could get yourself killed with that attitude." he told.

"Can we go in now or not Ninja-san?" Yoko asked while Naruto was just ignoring the man and watched with little amusement how the other guards tried to calm Sasaki down.

"No. I have never seen two little kids coming here of all places by themselves, at least not such _clean_ looking children at that, while a civil war is going on all over the country. I can't let you in if you are not giving me more information. Where exactly are you coming from, we need to know from which family you two are from, you seem to be from a rich or noble family, and how you traveled here, did you have an escort?"

"My _family_ as you call it is more rich and noble then you could ever image, _Ninja_. We do not have an escort and travel alone. In order to become the heir to my _family_ I was sent out to travel and prove my self by surviving on my own. I came to this country because I like snow, water and the cold. When I saw the state of the country because of the civil war I decided to come to Kirigakure, surely this must be the most comfortable and safest place in this country right now."

The guard eyed him and could not sense any lies, he thought that the boy might be from a rich Samurai clan. He doubted that he was a real treat to any ninja, especially at such a young age, and if he was rich then he could at least spend his money in the village, Kami knew they needed it.

"You still left some of my questions unanswered kid." he said

"That is because you do not need to know the answers to those questions. Will you let us in now or not, I have no problem with going somewhere else with my money." told Naruto calmly.

Yes that did it, the guard nodded slowly and stepped to the side, allowing Naruto and Yoko to enter the village. The Guard saw no reason to not let him in now, for him Naruto was obviously no threat of any kind and it would have been a waste to not let him in, since he would hopefully spend a lot of his money in Kiri. He watched as the two kids walked into the village and soon lost sight of them as they disappeared in the mist that often surrounded Kirigakure.

**oo000oo**

Naruto and Yoko now were in the wealthy section of Kirigakure, at an impressive hotel called 'Water Palace'. From what they saw, Kiri had lots of slums with poor living conditions, the only nice part of the village that they saw was near the Mizukage tower, where their hotel as well as many other good hotels and shops could be found. It seemed that all the rich families had their houses in that section as well if the noble clothed civilians were any indication. They took a big luxurious room with two bedrooms, a living room and a big bathroom. It was expensive, but Naruto could easily effort it as well as the room service they would use for food.

In the living room, Naruto watched Yoko as she looked out of the Window with a frown and angry look on her face, in the distance the Mizukage Tower could be seen.

"Whats wrong Yoko?" questioned Naruto, slightly curious.

"I sense the filthy mortal that dared to steal my power. He is here, really close to us." she grit through her teethes, while still glaring out of the window.

"Madara is here? That is a surprise, can he sense us?"

"No, humans can only sense us if we would use a great amount of our powers, we would then give off a strong aura that they should be able to feel if they are close."

"Anyway let's go and greet him." he said with a bloodthirsty smirk and walked towards the door.

Yoko widened her eyes and turned around quickly. "No! We need to stay away from him, for now at least."

"What, why?" he asked as he stopped to turn around "I can take care of him here and now. It will save us a lot time and trouble later if we were to get rid of him now." Naruto stated firmly.

"No you can't. He may be just a human but he is a strong one, thanks to Kojins gifts. Also don't forget that he has 90% of my powers stored and to his use with those damn rings."

"You want me to just ignore him?"

"For now yes, we have no choice but to, besides we should not stay here for too long, only a few months to train and gather information about him, and then we need to leave this village. I would not be surprised if he would be the Ninja leader here."

"…King Kokuten said that without you, your powers inside the King of Hell statue won't be easily controlled, it would most likely damage him if he uses it. But if you don't want to fight him yet then it is fine with me, I am in no rush anyway..." he said and turned back towards the door while saying "Let's go shopping."

Yoko breathed out in relief and followed him.

**oo000oo**

"No I will not, you are insane for suggesting this Yoko." Naruto almost shouted.

"You mean as insane as you were when you decided to run to Water Country on top of the Ocean for six days?" replied Yoko, a bit annoyed at his cowardice.

Three weeks had passed since they arrived in Kiri. They had spent the last days with training and gathering information at night. Naruto improved his Shadow Realm technique somewhat and got better control on ice and water. Yoko showed him some techniques of Faiya, in hopes that he would get inspirations for new ice and darkness techniques and so that he would learn to counter them should he ever have to face someone from Faiya in battle. They also found out that the Sandaime Mizukage was very secretive, and never showed his face, no one knew his name or at least were not allowed to say it, and nothing useful about him was written in history books either. They were sure that he was Uchiha Madara, but could not find out anything useful at all about him, so they decided to leave kiri as soon as possible, and they did...

It was currently very early in the morning, half an hour before sunrise to be exact and the two were in a small village, still in Water Country of course. They had left Kiri last night, without bothering to pay for their hotel room and ran the whole night towards the north.

"It was not insane, and worked perfectly fine, but what you are suggesting Yoko, IS INSANE!"

"That sword is possibly your greatest weapon Naruto-kun. It would be a totally waste if you not learn to use it. Don't let your fear blind you." Yoko tried to reason with him, but so far no success.

"You heard what Kokuten said, that sword is dangerous."

"He did not say that, he said that Achilles claimed it as such and thinks that he is stupid. Do you want King Kokuten think that you are stupid and weak too for fearing a story of an insane man?" she said with a big frown and Naruto stiffened at the last part.

"Insane but powerful, remember what King Kokuten said the man broke out of hell, even if it was with the damned sword, it takes a lot of power to break out of..."

"So, you will let your fear of a piece of steal -albiet a powerful one- rule you?"

"..:No, but…"

"Naruto-kun, a sword is an extension of you. You will learn to think of it as a part of you that is missing if you don't have it with you. You will treat the sword with respect and it will not fail you. Disrespect the sword and it will end in your death. I think all Achilles did was disrespecting it, there is no need for you to fear it if you think of it as a part of yourself. Even IF that sword is evil, then you only have to feed it with blood to stay on its good side. All evil weapons absorb blood into themselves, should you have any problems then give it some blood. You need to master it and learn its techniques, for it will be very useful for us, especially if fighting someone like Kojin or Achilles."

"Your right, but still…it's easier said then done." he said with a sigh. He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he looked at one of the homeless. There were many homeless in the small village, and lots of destroyed houses, but only one of them caught his interest, a young child.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoko

"Can't you sense it?" he asked without looking at her, his eyes still on the little child living on the streets, half starved and clothed only in dirty rags.

"I see."

"Kokuten told me that his wife once gave a human woman the ability to control Water and Ice. It looks like her descendants live in Water Country, but the Mizukages bloodline purge must have almost wiped them out. This one could very well be the last." told Naruto and started walking towards the eight year old girl. "It would be terrible to let the late Queens gift to the humans die like this because of Madara. I will have to take her with us, besides she might be useful if trained right, come."

"Hello" greeted Naruto with an emotionless tone. The girl opened her eyes quickly and immediately widened them but relaxed as soon as she saw that it was someone around her age, her brown eyes staring curiously at Naruto. "I am Naruto and this is Yoko. What is your name?"

"H-Haku." she answered softly but a bit hesitated.

"Haku, I am from Gen'ya, the Kingdom of Ice and Darkness. And you have powers of my people within you, you can control water and ice, am I correct?" he asked gently

"W-What?" she said but looked shocked and afraid.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't do anything to you." he said and held his hand up. Some of the falling snow floated to his palm and formed a snow rabbit. He laid it to the ground and it leaped towards Hakus' lap while Naruto ruffled Hakus hair gently "You can come with us if you want Haku. If you come with us I will train you and give you what you need to survive. All you need to do is fight for me and do what I say."

"R-Really?" she asked, shocked to see that he could control ice as well and that he even wanted her to come with him. She was _wanted_...

"Yes, I never lie; lying is only a tool for the weak." he stated firmly.

"O-Okay, I will come with you…um" she told as she stood up and looked at him

"Naruto." told Yoko who stood by the side, listening carefully.

"…Naruto-kun." she said and smiled cutely at him

"You can wear this for now." he said as he pulled out a nice looking cloak and a pair of shoes from Yoko's back, both made with his darkness ability and gave her some water and food from his own back bag.

"Come on you two, let's go, we are still to close to Kiri:" told Naruto and continued to walk towards the north, with the two girls following close behind him, one staring at him with admiration and gratefulness and the other eyeing 'the new girl' carefully.

**oo000oo**

**Five months later**

The last five months had passed quickly with Naruto training his body, just like Yoko and Haku, and in his powers with ice and darkness. He also tried to teach Haku whatever he could, so that she would become more useful to him, but since he had to train himself too he ordered Yoko to train the little girl most of the time.

Haku was a very quite girl, but she was very loyal to him and also very smart for her age, just like Naruto. Her life on the streets, before Naruto had found her, had been terrible and very hard. She always had to run and hide from the Kiri ninjas and most adults, and she had to sleep on the cold and dirty streets. Every day she had lost a bit more strength, a bit more of her will to go on and didn't know how much longer she could last. When Naruto and Yoko came into her life everything changed so much, but for the better. Naruto was cold and rarely showed any emotions, but he always treated her and Yoko good. She got wonderful clothes from him, was always clean, always well feed, and most importantly she did not have to fear for her life anymore, with Naruto protecting her and dealing with every threat quickly.

She knew that Naruto was very strong since she saw him fighting many times against all the ninjas or samurais they would meet from time to time. He had killed all of them with our thinking twice, mercy seemed like something he did not know, but it didn't matter to her. She knew he was a good person, and she owed him her life, she owned him everything, so she decided she would do everything to help him in whatever way she could and do what he said; after all she was his tool to use, nothing more, but nothing less.

The first thing Naruto had done was to make sure that she knows what he was and what his goals were. He had told her all about his life in Konoha and Yoko, and then about Gen'ya and Faiya, about Madara, who not only ruined his life but hers as well. It was a lot to take in for her, and she cried at many points, but after that the shy and quite little girl quickly opened up to them and told them about her own life in Water Country. She had lived a nice and peaceful life till her father found out about her bloodline and killed her mother in front of her, then he tried to kill her as well but her powers activated because of her fear and killed him with a thousand ice needles. From that point on she had to run and hide, to stay alive.

It was after a week that Naruto got really frustrated that he could not actually teach Haku anything at all, except for hand-to-hand combat and basic theory. After all, bloodline or not, she was a chakra user and he knew nothing about chakra and how to mold it, and neither did Yoko. So he did the only thing he could think of, which startled and embarrassed Haku into shock. He kissed her on the forehead, his hands holding her arms tightly, not letting go of the kiss for several minutes. It felt like a great amount of freezing cold power was flowing through her whole body, it pained her but at the same time it felt nice. That's how she later would describe it to Yoko who in turn would express that both of them were completely engulfed in a wonderful blue light, and how Haku slowly and gradually grew paler and paler, changing her hair white, her eyes blue and giving her a cold Aura almost like Naruto's very own. Even though their answers held shock and surprise Naruto's explanation held no emotion at all, all he said was "I gave her power" and that was the end of that.

Remembering what King Kokuten did to Naruto, Yoko of course asked him if Haku was his blood relative now and therefore one to the Ice Kings as well. But Naruto said that he did not change her body in that way since he didn't know how. He only focused on the small portion of power inside her, left from the Queens first gift to Hakus ancestors and strengthened it so much that Hakus human body lost all its chakra and became a being of Gen'ya, with the true powers over ice. After that she improved quickly in her strength and skills with her new powers. Taking to the training that Yoko and Naruto provided her with like a fish to water.

Right now the three of them stood in the woods, still in Water Country, with the bodies of six Kirigakure hunter-nins around Naruto.

"That was quicker than last time Naruto-sama, youu're getting much better with Oblivion's Call-dono every day." praised Haku.

Naruto had finally started to use his mystical weapon three months ago, after a lot of pressure from Yoko and was getting along fine with it so far, but hadn't found any of the swords special powers yet, and found no way to prove that it was sentient. Haku of course was told about the swords story and that such blades were sentient and was as scared as Naruto was about it, if not more. Funny thing was that she didn't dare talk about the sword like about any other weapon, and always used its name with the respectful 'dono' suffix, that you normaly would use to address some lords like the daimyos.

But Naruto ignored her praise and focused like Yoko towards a tree and said "You can come out now. It was not nice of you to lead your hunters towards us, some little children."

"I wasn't leading them anywhere kid, I was just running away. Besides they would have just ignored you, would you not have attacked them." told the tall man.

He was six foot one inch tall and had a large zanbato on his back and half of his lower face was hidden behind bandages. He had dark hair and eyes with no eyebrows. He wore light blue pants with a grey shirt and a green ninja vest. His forehead protector was strangely protecting the left side of his head instead of his forehead and had the sign of Kiri on it with a large scratch going through.

"You don't look older then nine, and yet you killed six hunter nins like they were nothing. What are you?"

"A dying man doesn't need to know who I am." answered Naruto coldly pointing the blade at the man.

"Don't think that you can take me on kid, you took them only by surprise and I could have killed them just as easily myself. I just didn't want to leave any traces here. Besides, there is not even a point to fight, I am a missing ninja its not like I am going to tell anyone that you just killed some Kiri-ninjas. No, you three should better join me, I can train you into powerful weapons, little kids like you have no chance to survive on your own in times like these. I am going to start an army of my own and kill the damn Mizukage, you must be orphans because of him, so it's in your best interest to join me." said the masked nin.

"Fool, there is nothing you could teach us and I am not as stupid as to believe that missing ninjas wouldn't sell information's even on their mothers if they could get something out of it, who says that you won't find anyone that would like to hear about an eight year old that can control shadows?" he said as he walked towards the man "Besides there is no way in hell that I would let you kill the Mizukage, you are going to die today and I don't care if you rest in peace or not."

The masked nin narrowed his eyes and grasped his swords handle, he saw that the kid was good with his sword and what he did with the shadows almost freaked him out, so he wasn't going to go easy on the kid. He lifted his big sword and charged at Naruto, slashing down to cleave him in two.

Naruto moved some shadows and they stopped the sword, breaking it from the ninjas grasp. He then slammed Oblivions Call's handle into the mans gut, making him fly backwards for some feet.

"Haku, you kill this one." He heard Yoko say to Haku and looked towards the white haired girl. She looked a bit shocked, probably because she hadn't killed anyone yet; it was Naruto that fought everyone so far. Haku looked at him wide eyed and he just nodded his head, showing her that he wanted her to do it as well.

Haku gulped, she didn't want to disappoint Naruto and Yoko now. She closed her eyes and disappeared into an ice mirror that formed before here. The masked ninja was already back on his feet and growled at Naruto.

"You will regret this brat, do you really thing that this little girl can kill me? I know all about the Hyouton bloodline." he claimed before spitting blood out and falling to the ground, dead. The last thing he heard was 'I don't have a bloodline'. Behind him was an ice mirror with half the body of a little girl sticking out of it, but the girl's, Haku's, arm had turned into ice and had the form of a long and sharp spear. Haku stepped out of the mirror and it turned into mist, before here arm turned back to normal as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto with Yoko standing behind her.

"You did great Haku, I am proud of you." he said and even smiled slightly before taking her by the hand and starting to walk again. "Let's go."

"T-Thank you Naruto-sama." she said quickly with a blush on her cheeks. His praise meant the world to her, even though she did not like killing, for Naruto she would gladly do it again, just to hear him praise her.

_'I wonder who the man was, he never gave a name._' she thought, a bit sad that she could not give him some last honor or something.

"Dead men don't need names." told Naruto coldly, as if he had just read her mind.

_Too be continued_

**oo000oo**

So what will happen next? Hmm here is a little preview:

"_Naruto-sama, I was giving the mission to start the Uchiha massacre._" thought Itachi through his darkness gem, and waited for Narutos answer.

Did Itachi betray Naruto and is just leading him into a trap?

Or is he a faithful subordinate?

Who will die and who will survive next chapter? And believe me; people are going to die!

Anyway, I hope you are not too angry at me for making Haku kill that masked ninja, whoever he was. Well we will never know now.

Thank you for reading my story, I hope I surprised you a bit and entertained you enough to leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well.

**Words from the beta reader****: You people better send good reviews for this fic, or else I will send the greatest demonic entity to your house...BARNEY THE DESTROYER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP...AND YOUR LIFE!!! - KnightX**

**Beta reader's FanFic-vertisments:**

**GOOD in EVIL - By KnightX**

"**Tell me boy what is your name?" He asked."Uzumaki Naruto…" replied Naruto, as he wiped tears from his eyes.**

"**Very well," Arthas said who then turned towards his knights...**

**Naruto x Sakura x ? NARUTO X-OVER WITH WoW:WOTLK**


	7. AN: HIATUS

Sorry to everyone who has waited for updates or is still waiting for them, but I will most likely not update any more chapters. If you want to know why or know how to adopt any of my stories then go to my profile.


End file.
